Who is Rose Tyler?
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose Tyler was driving back from Exeter and her car skids off the road near Broadchurch. She is taken to the local hospital and wakes to see a tall man with a scruffy beard sitting at her bedside. Rose has no memory of how she got there or who she is apart from her name. Alec Hardy takes her back to his chalet by the river and helps her get her memory back while her family arrive.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a boring conference. Why she had agreed to it, she had no idea but Pete had roped her in somehow, promising her some time off afterwards. It was standard Torchwood protocol to carry no ID and just enough money for necessities, having filled the car up before she set off, she should easily make it back and everything was already paid for. She had left Exeter, taking a quicker route back than she had taken there, it had been mostly motorway and slow so she had re-programmed her satnav and it was now taking her along the A35 and she still had 150 miles to go.

She should stop at Southampton and get a hotel for the night, it was already three, having stopped to have lunch with the other delegates and Southampton was a long way off. She saw a sign for Dorchester and thought she should maybe try there. She could send the bill to Pete, it had been his idea for her to go in his place. As she was approaching a dual carriageway, she suddenly lost control of the car and it began to skid and struggling with the wheel she ended up in the ditch. She hit her head and everything went blank.

What she hadn't known was there was some oil on the road from a car just gone by and she had the misfortune to catch it. Two car drivers had stopped and saw her collapsed at the wheel, the airbag had been deployed and the car horn was sounding. Someone was on the phone for an ambulance and the police.

In Broadchurch Police Station, a call came through and since everyone else was busy, it fell on Alec Hardy, newly back at work after his pacemaker operation to get to the scene of an accident up on the main road where a car had skidded off the road and into a ditch. A car was waiting to take him and he was soon there as the ambulance crew were checking the female driver.

"Trust it to be a woman," Alec thought out loud, to no-one in particular as they carried the blonde woman into the ambulance, one of the attendants putting the woman's purse, which had been on the floor under the passenger seat, on top of her.

A tow truck had been called to remove the car to a local garage and Hardy followed the ambulance, getting another unit to take witness statements and check the back of the car and retrieve any personal effects. They found a small case in the trunk so Alec put it in with him as he set off. They took her to the hospital down in Dorchester, the one in Broadchurch had no emergency department any more, it had been closed despite protest from the locals. Hardy wondered at the state of the health service when people had a hospital on the doorstep but had to travel ten miles or so if you were taken ill in the middle of the night, which he himself had done on more than one occasion.

The emergency team treated the woman for a head injury and put her into a ward of four beds, Alec following behind with the uniformed officer, who placed her case at the side of the bed. Alec put her purse in the locker and sat down, waiting for her to wake up and tell him what had happened, her version and whether he should charge her with dangerous driving but since no-one else had been involved, decided he should let it slide.

A few months ago he would have done but since he was feeling better, he would hear her side of the story first. She was very pretty, probably in her late twenties but had a nasty gash above her left eye, which was surprising since her airbag had been opened. Hopefully she would have some answers for him and he had nothing else to do, not after the murder investigation had finished and he'd survived his operation. It was almost five, he should be finished by now, sitting on the deck outside his riverside chalet and drinking tea, going out and getting fish and chips, now he didn't have to watch what he ate, from the catering stall right next to the bridge he had to cross over the river.

The small ward was buzzing with activity, so he got up and pulled the curtain around as the other patients were getting their meals and he was hungry and he was about to leave, thinking he would come back in the morning when he heard a moan.

"Where am I? Ow, my head, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

He had gone through her purse with the ward sister to get some ID but there was nothing. No credit or debit card, no driving licence, which he should book her for if nothing else and a phone with no numbers in the address book, only one number recently used. Who did that? Once she was fully awake, he would open her small case, see if there was anything in there.

"Who are you then? I'm in hospital, I can gather that much. How did I get here?"

"Your car skidded and you ended up in a ditch, just outside Broadchurch. There's no emergency ward there so they brought you to Dorchester. How are you feeling?"

"Rubbish. My head hurts. You didn't answer my question. Are you the police?"

"Yes, I'm DI Hardy, Broadchurch Police. Can you tell me your name? You had no ID on you."

"You looked through my things? Yeah, I'm Rose."

"Rose, what's your surname?"

She thought about it. "I've no idea. What was I doing near Broadchurch, wherever that is?"

"It's a coastal town in Dorset. We have witness statements to say your car went off the road. The car has been taken to a local garage and being kept there until you contact them to go ahead with repairs. You didn't have much money on you and no cards. Where had you been Rose?"

He was trying to keep her calm, he had seen this kind of thing before and victims were usually much better the following morning. Temporary amnesia was quite common, she would remember soon enough.

"OK Rose, I'll leave this and come back in the morning. I'll take you back to Broadchurch Police Station and we can fill in an accident report and you can speak to the garage. Have a look in your case and see if anything jogs your memory."

"I had a case with me? I must have been on holiday or something then. Where is it?"

"It's behind the bedside table, your purse is inside. The ward sister will see you later, you should be ok to leave in the morning, they were just making sure you didn't have concussion. Your driver's airbag deployed but we have no idea how you got that gash above your eye."

"I wondered why my head hurt. Thanks detective. I guess I'll have to rely on you to pick me up in the morning then since I don't know where I belong."

"We'll get you sorted, do a DNA test and find out who you are. That's if your memory doesn't come back before then. Goodnight. I'll get the nurse to bring you something to eat."

"Thanks, I hope I get my memory back soon."

"I'm sure you will."

Alec Hardy went off, calling for a car to come down and get him, he wasn't going to pay for a taxi. Then he would borrow a car when he got back and come down and get her back to Broadchurch and find out who she was. Someone would probably miss her and report it when she didn't arrive home. He had turned the phone off when he had looked at the number so it didn't disturb her and if anyone called, she wouldn't know who it was anyway, it would save her any confusion. He didn't see any sense in calling the number.

Rose had something to eat after the sister came to see her and she was allowed out of bed. She pulled the curtain back round and opened the suitcase. Three sets of clean underwear, two pairs of black trousers, a pair of cotton pyjamas, two t-shirts, a white blouse and a black skirt. There was also a pair of low heeled shoes and two pairs of white cotton socks. She supposed she was either on her way to a meeting or had come from one where she had stayed somewhere where they had done her laundry for her. There was nothing else in the case so she was no nearer solving the mystery of who she was. She would have to leave that to the rather cute detective who had just left.

Wherever she had come from, surely someone would miss her? She supposed the detective would check the missing persons list before setting off to fetch her in the morning. He could have just left her but had offered to come down and pick her up. She walked down to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A large plaster was over her left eye and she was thankful that was all that had happened to her.

Alec got back home and went to get something to eat after collecting a car from the police garage. Someone wouldn't be pleased in the morning but the cars were supposed to be for anyone's use. He would just borrow it for a day or two or put in to use it a bit longer. He thought back to when Miller used to drive him around all day. He hadn't seen her for a while, she had moved to Exeter with her boys and she had gone on traffic duty, she had told him she couldn't face chasing criminals any more or dealing with situations similar to the one she had found herself in recently.

It had been almost two months since the arrest in the Latimer case had been made, the culprit on remand and the town was trying to get back to normal. He had taken a chalet by the river to get out of the hotel, not the wisest of choices but it was home. He just hoped he wouldn't get washed away during the winter but it had survived for over 100 years so it must be safe enough, he just might had to grin and bear it and hope he didn't need a boat to get to his front door. If he did, he was finished which was why he was trying to get a deal with the rental company to move into a terrace house a few yards away from his current residence but they were waiting for the last of the holidaymakers to move out.

Who came on holiday to Broadchurch at the end of October? The beginning of the month it had been nice, better than it had been in August but now, there was sleet in the air and he thought it may just snow soon unless it blew over. He was on his way back to Dorchester the next morning having enquired about the mysterious Rose and being told she had been seen and was being discharged, pending her being collected. He arrived in the ward and found her sitting by the bed and now dressed.

"Morning detective, are you here to escort me back to the police station?"

The other women looked at her, then the detective. She was mischievous, he thought, making it appear he was there to arrest her or something. He decided to play along. Goodness knows what she had told them.

"Come on then, let's get you back before you cause any more trouble. Have you been discharged?"

"Yeah and I'm ready to leave, in your custody." She had a smile on her face.

He took the handle of her case and Rose picked up her purse. Then she hooked her arm into his and waved to the other women, who just looked at her. They must have all felt jealous, he thought. He didn't know she had been winding them up last night when they had asked who he was. She had pretended he was her boyfriend, a police detective and they were always playing the game of she was running away and he came after her, saying she'd got into an accident this time on her way to see him, explaining the case.

She had been lucky they had been taking no notice of what had been said last night, thinking he had been concerned for her and waiting for her to wake up. As they walked out, he had a bit of a smile on his face as he realised they thought the two of them were an item. He put her case in the back of his car and she got into the passenger seat.

"Feeling better Rose?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache, they gave me some painkillers. How far is Broadchurch then?"

"About ten miles. You remember where I said I was taking you?"

"Well yeah, seems only before my accident I can't remember anything but since then I can. The doctor said it was long term memory loss and I should start to remember things. Sorry about in the ward, I couldn't resist it."

"Oh, what about it, I hadn't noticed anything."

"Come on detective, how many women do you escort from hospital where they put their arm in yours as they walk out? Had a few have you?" Rose smiled.

"Ok, you got me on that and my name's Alec."

"Ok Alec and I am sorry, I got a bit carried away when they asked me who I was so I said I was Rose Hardy. Hope you didn't mind, since I don't know my own and the nurse didn't have time to put my name above the bed. Good thing no-one said anything to them, since I didn't know it earlier when you were there."

He could let her off he supposed, she was very pretty and she hadn't meant any real harm and was just having some fun.

"I'll let you off then. I know what it's like in hospital, been in a few times myself recently."

"Oh, nothing serious I hope?"

"Just a pacemaker fitting, nothing much."

"Oh, sorry. Glad you're ok. Were you really ill before you had it done?"

"You could say that. I almost didn't make it a few times until I had some sense knocked into me. I got a wakeup call."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Alec taking the turn off for Broadchurch and driving into what Rose thought was a field that doubled as a car park at peak times and he drove the length of it and pulled up behind a blue chalet. Rose looked for the door, then at him.

"What are we doing here Alec?"

"This is my place, you can leave your case here while I take you to the station, unless you've suddenly remembered where you live and I can send you home?"

"No. Do you know where my car is?"

"Can you afford to get it fixed?"

"Good point. What am I supposed to do then?"

"We'll figure it out Rose, don't worry. Just give a DNA sample and we'll get the results tomorrow and find out who you are. Then we can contact your family but we do already know a few things about you."

"Such as?"

"I'm a detective Rose, I work things out. You're not married, you were going to or from a holiday and the road you were on, judging by your accent, you were heading for London or somewhere around that area. What was in your case, just clothes?"

Alec had let them in and put her case by the door.

"Yeah, just for a few days and I did have a white blouse and black skirt so I may have been to a meeting."

"Good, see we're getting somewhere already. We'll walk across to the station, if I take the car back, someone else will take it. Then we'll go see about your car."

"Don't you have anything more important to do than find out who I am?"

"Not really. I'm only supposed to be on light duties, meaning I've been sat behind a desk since I went back to work. It's driving me crazy so when I got the call to go out to your accident, it was a relief to have something to do."

They walked over the footbridge and set off for the station. "Must be nice to live here and be able to walk to work. How long have you been here?"

"Since July. I'd only been here a week when a murder was dropped on my lap, took me six weeks to solve it because I was ill. When we get inside, don't keep calling me Alec, ok?"

"Ok. Gotcha detective."

He took Rose into an interview room after informing the desk sergeant she was the victim of the car accident yesterday and asked him to find out where her car had been taken. He was just asking Rose if anything had come back to her when his chief walked in. Alec stopped.

"Ah, the young lady from the accident up on the A35 yesterday afternoon. Has your memory come back yet?"

Alec looked at her. "Can I have a word with you Ma'am?"

They went outside. "I've just done a DNA test, we should find out who she is by tomorrow. She had no ID on her, which is strange and she said she may have been at a conference, she had some business clothes with her. Can we put her up somewhere tonight? She didn't have much money with her."

"I'm sorry Alec, you know our budget had been cut again after the Latimer case went over what it should have done."

"I did the best I could, under the circumstances."

"Yes and you should have declared you were unfit for the job, I'm really annoyed about that Alec. You could have died."

"Yes, yes but I'm fine now. Let me find out who she is, I've done nothing since I came back and you know it. I'll find somewhere for her to stay, no charge."

"Alec, don't get involved with her. She'll get her memory back and she'll be on her way. Have you looked through the missing persons reports?"

"First thing I did but no-one fitting her description has been missed yet."

"You mean young, single and blonde? Come on Alec, you're a man."

"I don't know what you mean," Alec grinned.

"You know full well what I mean. Fine, you look after her, don't come crying to me when she breaks your recently mended heart. Just don't charge the department for any accommodation."

The chief went back to her office knowing full well he wouldn't heed her words. Alec went back in to rejoin Rose.

"So am I to be thrown to the wolves then?"

"No, not exactly. I'm afraid you're at my mercy, the department won't pay to put you up, budget cuts. All I can do is offer you my spare room. You can repay me by looking after the place while I'm out and cook for me, save me getting takeaways. We can go shopping when I've finished work. Let's go see about your car then."

They waited in reception for a car to take them up into the town to the repair garage. Once there, Rose was shown the damage. Alec should really have charged her with having no car insurance and no driving licence but that was yet to be proved. As soon as he got her name, it would all be sorted.

He spoke to the manager and explained she had lost her memory and the police would be in touch the next day. They drove back to the station and since no new missing person reports had been filed, he decided to walk her back to his chalet. He handed her the key and showed her the spare bedroom.

"I'll be back just after five, we'll go shopping. How much money do you have?"

"About £50. I suppose it was enough for fuel if I needed it on the way to or from my destination and maybe a coffee and a sandwich. Why had I nothing else with me Alec? Did I work for a secret government agency or something?" she mused.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec went back to work after leaving some money for her to get some lunch and some milk and coffee from the harbour stores he had pointed out to her. Rose unpacked her few things and hung them up and noticed he had left some pots in the sink and decided to start work. It was the least she could do.

When he got back to the station, the desk sergeant stopped him. "Sir, about that accident yesterday, do you want any follow-up on it?"

Alec thought about it. "No, not yet, we need to establish her ID first. Get onto the lab and get me the DNA results as soon as you can, the longer we leave it, the longer she's parted from her family."

"Yes Sir, I'll put a rush on it for you. Oh, Ellie Miller called for you, I told her you were out."

"Called as in phone or in person?"

"Just rang Sir."

He shook is head and carried on to his office.

Rose was about to venture out for supplies and her lunch. The smell of cooked food was reaching the chalet and she wondered how he put up with it. A tap came on the door. A woman with curly hair, a bright orange anorak and a toddler in a pushchair stood there.

"Hi, is Alec here? I tried him at the station, they said he was out. Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Rose. He went back to work. My car crashed yesterday, he's helping me. I lost my memory."

"Oh, sorry to hear that Rose. I'm Ellie, this is Fred. He's not supposed to be working full time yet. I'm the one that gave him the kick to have his operation. He told you about that?"

"Yeah, when he picked me up from the hospital earlier. How do you know him?"

Ellie was unfastening the straps of Fred's pushchair and he as struggling to get out. Rose thought the woman seemed at home and hoped she wasn't his girlfriend or something and the toddler was his.

"Oh sorry, we used to work together, I'm not his wife or anything thank goodness. I work in Devon now, we've just come down for the day to see uncle Alec, haven't we Fred?"

Fred was reaching to be picked up.

"I was about to go out and get some milk and coffee and my lunch, do you want to come with me? I don't know my way around anyway. I've no idea other than my first name, he's done a DNA test to see if he can find out."

"That will take ages, they're so slow. So you don't remember anything at all?"

"Nothing, only my name was Rose. I don't even know how I ended up with my car in a ditch, I was unconscious. I woke up and Alec was sitting at my bedside."

Ellie laughed. "That must have been a shock, Hardy being there when you woke up!"

"I think he's quite cute actually, in a Scottish scruffy beard sort of way. It wasn't that bad."

"You'll learn, when you've known him for a while. Come on Fred, we're going for another walk."

Over lunch, Ellie told Rose what had happened with the murder investigation and her move to Exeter and Rose told her how she had woken up in hospital, Alec at her bedside and joking with the other women about him being her boyfriend, including using his name. Ellie laughed.

"I bet he just loved that."

"He said he didn't mind but when I was in the station earlier, I had a feeling his boss was keen to get rid of me."

"Oh she was probably fussing about budget cuts otherwise they would have put you up in a hotel until you get sorted. You should get your memory back soon enough."

"I hope so. Are you staying to see Alec?"

"No, I have to get back for my eldest coming out of school. Tell him I called though and I hope you start remembering soon."

Just after five, Alec appeared at the door as Rose was enjoying herself, listening to the radio and singing along to the tunes.

"Hi, you look like you were enjoying that. It's a bit cold out there so I'm glad the heating works."

"The sun was shining earlier. You had a visitor, Ellie and her young boy."

"Right, you met then?"

She took that as he wasn't pleased about it. So what was all that about?

After a trip to the local supermarket, Rose put together a simple meal for them and said she would get out of his way and go to her room, asking if she could take the radio.

"Rose, you're not in the way, really. Stay and talk. Do you really want to be on your own?"

"No, I just thought you'd want some peace and quiet. I didn't even know what day it was when I woke up this morning."

Alec smiled. "It's Wednesday Rose. Now let's go through a few things shall we? You must have set off on Monday morning, you had clean clothes for a few days but you were either on your way somewhere or they could have been cleaned them where you were staying so that suggests a fancy hotel, which if you were at a meeting would be about right or you lived over that way and you were going to London. You had no ID on you, not even a driving licence which is a very unusual, most people carry that with them when attempting a long journey. We should go back and take a look at your car, see how much fuel was in. You were very lucky you know, getting out with just a gash to your eye but how did you get it?"

"Maybe it was the airbag though or my head hit something else before it opened. I wish I could remember Alec, I don't like this, not knowing but I can remember basic things like how to cook and I remember what I looked like when I looked in the mirror last night in the hospital. Ellie thought it was funny, that I used your name."

"Did she now? Well she would. Did she tell you to keep your distance from me as well?"

"No, not exactly, she just said you must have scared me when I woke up, seeing you sitting there."

"And did I? Scare you that is."

"No, I told her I thought you were kind of cute."

Alec blushed slightly. "Thanks, I think. Just for the record, I'm not in the habit of picking up accident victims from the hospital and bringing them home. Most often, people have some ID on them but you are a mystery Rose. We should get this sorted out tomorrow. You can come to the station and we'll go through any new missing persons reports, someone will have reported you missing by now. What about your phone?"

"Maybe we should call that number you showed me. Is it a London number?"

"No, I don't think so, it looks like a freephone number of some kind, the one's they have as mobile friendly where you don't get charged any extra. Maybe if we turn the phone on someone will call you, then I'll answer it. We'll do that tomorrow."

"Ok Alec, you're the boss. Can we go for a drink or something or are you going to watch the news all night?"

They walked over the footbridge and into the pub next door. Rose soon discovered she liked white wine with lemonade and had two of them, Alec smiling and being able to enjoy a drink for a change. It was the first time he had been out, he'd had no-one to go with but he knew as soon as the results from her test came back that she would be on her way.

Rose went to her room when they got back after saying goodnight to Alec, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Alec, I don't know what I would have done. Whoever I am, I must have been mad for travelling without making sure someone knew who I was."

"You must have had some reason for it, maybe you were a secret agent or something after all."

Rose smiled and took his hand. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning, is seven thirty ok?"

"Fine but how will you wake up?"

"I'll take the radio, it's got an alarm on it unless I use the phone I had with me."

"I'd rather answer that if someone does call. Get some sleep Rose."

Rose had a much quieter night than she had in hospital, she wondered how patients got any rest at all in those places, all the activities going on. She was cooking breakfast when she saw Alec come out of his room in his t-shirt and shorts, he was definitely cute and she shouldn't be looking. He would probably be glad to get rid of her and get his home back.

He went back into his room and came out dressed and sat down to eat. "You're not a bad cook Rose, I may consider letting you stay as long as you like, unless someone comes to claim you." He thought it would be a shame if she had a boyfriend already.

"I might take you up on that Alec, after all, if someone does turn up saying they know me, I won't know them will I? I'll have to take their word for it."

"True but you have to trust them, if they really are your family."

"I trust you Alec and right now, that's about all I've got."

He felt sorry for her, all alone and vulnerable, much as he had been recently, fresh from his divorce and his wife's betrayal and in a strange town but at least he had known who he was.

"Do you want to come with me now Rose or come over later?" Alec asked, just before he was setting off.

"I'll come with you, the sooner I find out, the better. Do you want my phone?"

"Give it to me, I'll turn it on at the station."

He noted it was a fairly basic phone, nothing fancy and could be a company one, he wasn't sure about the secret government agency though but one did spring to mind, one that might explain the need for secrecy and expected when either they called or he called them, he would be right – Torchwood. It had occurred to him last night when he had got to bed, trying to think why someone would go around with no ID and why she was maybe at a meeting of some kind. He knew a little bit about them, he knew who ran it, it was one of the most important businessmen in the country, Pete Tyler but he knew the man had no family, he and his wife had chosen not to have one. If Rose did work for Torchwood, maybe she needed his protection against them, they may not take kindly to their employees losing their memory.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

In the Tyler household just after 8am, Jackie Tyler had wondered why her daughter hadn't come home the night before. She had already asked Pete the night before if he had heard from Rose but asked him again.

"Don't worry Jaks, Rose would have rung if she needed any help. Someone tried calling her work phone but it was off though Rose would have rung them if needed. I'm sure she just stopped for the night, she'll charge it to me if she needs to."

"But what if she's broken down somewhere, she could have been stranded."

"Jackie, her car is practically new, the tank was full and she would have called so stop worrying. I'm sure she'll be back soon and I'll get someone to call her."

"I don't know why you have to be so secretive about Torchwood. Call me if you hear from her."

"I will, now where's Tony, he'll be late for school."

By lunchtime, there was still no sign of Rose coming home and Jackie really was worried now. She had the radio on to see if any accidents had been reported between Exeter and London but nothing and she even looked at last evening's newspaper. She hated the fact that they had to publicly deny Rose was her own daughter, opting to tell people she was adopted when she was 15 and sent to a private school in Paris until she was 19. Jackie thought it would have been better not to hide her but Pete said it was best they kept her out of the public eye so when Rose had suitably been away long enough, she was taken into training at Torchwood, which was shortly after the family had made the trip to Norway for her to say goodbye to the Doctor.

Jackie called Pete just after four. "Pete, I'm really worried now, have you heard anything?"

Pete did not want to answer because just after 11am, they had tried the phone Rose had with her and a Scottish male detective had answered in Rose's place.

Pete had got his assistant to keep trying the number just after nine and had finally got a call through only to find Rose herself did not answer. The phone had been passed to Pete.

"Mr Tyler, someone called on Rose's phone but it isn't Rose."

"What do you mean, who's calling us then?"

"It's a Detective Inspector Hardy from Wessex Police."

Pete took the phone. "This is Pete Tyler, who am I speaking to?"

Alec had walked with Rose over to the police station and had gone to his office, getting stares from the rest of the CID squad. They waited for the DNA test results to come back, someone knocking on Alec's office door.

"The results you've been waiting for Sir," a WPC told him, putting the folder on his desk.

"Thanks." He was a lot more polite these days and they were not used to it, more used to being shouted at and still didn't know how to take it and wondering if he had been replaced by his clone.

He opened the file, looking across at Rose who had seated herself on his leather sofa and had pulled the blinds over so everyone wasn't staring at her.

"Rose Tyler. That's your name but apart from that, there's nothing."

Another of Pete's little tricks, for her protection more than anything else. Being a prominent figure, it wouldn't do if Rose was kidnapped and held for ransom at an extortionate sum of money so little was known about her. It was mandatory that everyone had a DNA sample on record but details could be sketchy. Even her fake adoption papers were controlled by Torchwood.

Rose looked up. "Well, that's something I suppose. Can you look me up now?"

Alec typed her name into a database. Pete had that covered as well, referring enquiries to his organisation.

"I was right Rose, you do belong to a secret organisation – Torchwood."

"What's that then? So I'm a spy?" she smiled.

Alec got up and sat next to her. "Not exactly, I know who they are, their like special ops, their employees cover all kinds of things but mostly the unexplained, like when the Cybermen attacked then disappeared three years later. They work above and beyond the government and they have free reign. It seems you're protected by them. I'll try that number on your phone."

A woman answered and he was asked to wait. Peter Tyler himself was put on the phone.

"Mr Tyler, this is DI Hardy, Broadchurch Police. I have who I believe is Rose Tyler with me, she had an accident yesterday and she's lost her memory. Is she any relation to you?"

"I can't disclose that on the phone detective, I'll have to come down and speak to you in person. Is she ok though? She does work for Torchwood, I can confirm that much."

"Yes, apart from a gash above her eye and her car in the garage awaiting repairs. She was very lucky."

"Where has she been staying? I know she didn't have a lot of money on her and she wouldn't know to call this number."

"That's been taken care of Mr Tyler. Can I expect someone to come down and meet with me?"

"I'll come down myself, tomorrow. Can you make sure she's comfortable? Charge any hotel bills to Torchwood and if you tell me where her car is and I'll take care of it."

"Her car is at Taylor's garage in Broadchurch, I have the number." Alec read the telephone number out to him. "You can find me at Broadchurch Police Station if you're coming down tomorrow, I'll make sure Rose is here and she'll be taken care of."

Alec hung up and smiled. "So, he's not admitting you and he are related but why would the head of Torchwood travel over 100 miles otherwise?"

"Is that a question or a statement Alec?"

"Both. He said to get a hotel sorted for you and charge it to Torchwood and he's getting your car fixed for you. I'll call the garage and let them know where you'll be when we book you into a hotel. We can try the one we were in last night."

Rose was worried. "Please Alec, I don't want to be on my own, can I still stay with you?"

"Rose, it's not ideal. You'll be more comfortable in a hotel."

"I don't care about that, I want some company and I liked cooking for you last night and this morning. Please Alec, let me stay. You did say I could for as long as I wanted."

Against his better judgement, he agreed. "Ok but only because I like your cooking."

Rose smiled. "Are you sure that's the only reason Alec?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing to do with having some female company?''

"The thought never entered my mind."

"Hmm, I'm sure it didn't Alec but to say thanks, I'll make you something really nice for dinner tonight."

"I'll look forward to it."

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Pete got off the phone and had his assistant call the garage, getting Rose's car bill sorted out. He had been told there was damage to the front grill and the left wing so she had been lucky. He could have admitted on the phone he was her stepfather but he wanted to check out the detective first before disclosing that fact. Now he had to go home and tell her mother but at least Rose was ok and being looked after. He wondered where she had stayed last night, maybe the police had put her in a hotel for the night but he wondered why no-one had called before. Just after four, Jackie called and he broke the news to her.

"She's ok Jackie, she's being looked after but she's lost her memory."

"Oh. She'll remember us when we get there, surely? I'm going with you."

"Ok but Tony stays here, I don't want him upsetting if Rose doesn't know who he is, right?"

"Right but can't we go tonight?"

"Jackie, it's over 100 miles away and she won't know us anyway, it won't make much difference. We'll leave after Tony has gone to school tomorrow morning and tell him we have to go somewhere, I'll get Jake round to keep him company after he gets out. The staff will take care of him, he'll be fine. Pack a bag and we'll go see her tomorrow but don't get your hopes up that she'll remember us."

Jackie felt even worse after that. It was bad enough they couldn't go out as mother and daughter but for Rose not to know her was ten times worse. She wished she could just let everyone know but that was the price she had paid for being here and living a life of luxury and she still had her daughter even if no-one knew. They could go out together but she missed the closeness they'd had in their old world.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose set off back to Alec's chalet thinking at least someone may want to claim her whoever this Peter Tyler was. If he was her father surely he would want her to know? Maybe it was a bit more complicated than that and right now, she wasn't doing complicated. She wished she had something nice to wear, what had she been thinking when she had packed? Didn't she have a social life? The t-shirts weren't the cheap ones, nor were the trousers and her underwear, well that did look expensive but a dress would have been nice. She thought about what to make Alec for dinner, they had bought a few things at the supermarket so she looked in the fridge and got out some ingredients.

When Alec walked through the door just after five, it was almost dark with it now being November and the harbour lights had come on. Coloured speckles reflected in the water and Rose had been looking out of the window and had seen Alec walk over the road bridge and had smiled to herself. She may not know who her family were but at least she had a friend, maybe two if Ellie came back. She felt sorry for her, bringing up two boys on her own after what happened.

She greeted him as he came through the door. "Hi, dinner will be ready shortly, then can we go out again? Maybe somewhere else?"

"If you like. You must have had quite a social life when you knew who you were," he joked.

"I don't know about that Alec, I had no clothes to actually go out in when I opened my suitcase."

Alec smiled. "Well when your visitor arrives tomorrow, he may shed some light as to who you really are and then you can go back home."

Rose looked horrified. Where was home?

"Alec, I'd be going back with someone I don't know, to a place I don't know. I'd rather stay here until something comes back to me. Please, don't make me leave."

She put her arms around him and he responded by doing the same. "It's ok Rose, I won't make you do anything you don't want. You can stay as long as you want, no charge. We'll go out later if you want."

Rose moved back slightly, still not letting go. "You're the only friend I have Alec."

"I know Rose, it's ok."

She rested her head on his chest. She suddenly had a thought that he should have two hearts, since he had just survived a heart operation, Ellie had told her more but she wasn't going to let him know that she knew. Where had that idea come from?

He looked down at her and smiled. She thought how different he looked when he smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to rescue my dinner or am I going to have to take you out to eat?"

Rose smiled and reluctantly let go but not without kissing his cheek.

"You sit down or do you want to get changed first?"

"Into what? I don't have that many casual clothes really, just shirts and suits, a jumper I just bought. I suppose I'm as bad as you."

Rose caught his arm. "Oh I don't know Alec, you did look very cute in your shorts and t-shirt this morning."

"You shouldn't have been looking, I'm not very pretty in the mornings."

Rose smiled and went into the kitchen. That was where he was wrong. Alec followed her in. "You're supposed to answer that last remark with a suitable response you know."

"I wouldn't know Alec, I lost my memory if you remember correctly."

Alec smiled. "That smells good Rose, what is it?"

"Pasta and handmade meatballs and pasta sauce. I used that mince you bought, there's enough for another meal out of it."

Alec looked over her shoulder at the pan on the stove and asked if she needed any help, going to pick up the wooden spoon to taste it and getting his hand smacked.

"Oi, wait until it's done Alec," she said playfully snatching the spoon from him.

He was liking this. "Oh. Come on Rose, just a wee taste?"

He put one arm around her waist. "I should get you an apron Rose, if you're going to be cooking for me a while."

"What did your last slave die of Alec?"

"I don't know, you're still here."

He put his other arm around her waist and moved closer, the spoon now back in the pan and the heat turned low. He leaned down and looked in her eyes.

"So, you don't remember if you had a boyfriend, back where you came from which we've established must be London and you were on your way back there."

"I don't know Alec, I wish I did but I sort of hope I don't have one although I did find something interesting in my purse, apparently I take precautions."

"I didn't need to know that Rose."

"Really? I thought you were fishing, Alec."

"Did I catch anything Rose?"

"Maybe, we'll see, after dinner and two glasses of what I had last night."

"That can be easily arranged, you're a cheap date."

"Hey, I'm not cheap, at least I don't think I am. I may not be able to prove it at the moment though. I did find some perfume in a zipped compartment of my case, do you like it?"

"Can't smell it for the food on the stove."

"Then why don't you get a bit closer and try again?"

He closed the gap and Rose slipped her arms around his slim waist. "Don't you ever eat anything Alec? You're very slim."

"Oh, so you prefer men who are broader than me?"

"You said that, not me." She looked up at him. "Perfume? You're supposed to be telling me if you like it or not?"

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with your short term memory then?"

He was stalling for time, she knew it. Maybe this was getting far too personal but he was playing along with her. She wondered how far this would go.

"Answer the question Alec or dinner may be delayed."

"Only if you answer me one?"

"Maybe, depends what it is?"

"If I take you out again tonight, will you stay up with me for a while and keep me company?"

"Mmm, I could do that, depending on how many drinks you buy me."

"Fine, I'll put a limit on them so you stay sober."

Rose smiled and got as close as she could. "You must be able to smell my perfume by now Alec."

He leaned into her neck and gave it a soft kiss. Rose shivered. "Get a bit closer Alec, get the full effect or I wasted my time putting it on."

"You put it on for me?"

"It seems a reasonable assumption, who else do I know?"

He kissed her neck again for slightly longer, then moved to the other side. Rose shivered again. "Yes, I definitely like your perfume Rose. Now are you going to starve me? You said I was rather thin."

"I said slim, not thin." She put her hands on his chest, Alec was still holding her. "But well toned and when I saw you this morning it looked it in that t-shirt you were wearing."

"You shouldn't have been looking at my legs either."

Rose giggled. "Couldn't really help it. I just wondered if your chest was hairy as well."

"You haven't forgotten that much then. You like men with hairy legs and a hairy chest and for them to be slim, I'm getting to know more about you by the minute, who knows what I'll learn by morning." He kissed her neck again and she grabbed him again.

"Yeah, who knows?"

He looked down and was drawn to her pink, inviting lips. "Rose, this is not a good idea."

"So what? I'm sure you've had worse ones, like bringing me here in the first place."

"Rose, that was one of my best ones."

"Really? Prove it then."

He leaned down further and angled his face, deciding the right moment to kiss her. Rose got the hint and reached up.

"Alec, you didn't think this was a good idea."

"I'm entitled to change my opinion."

Their lips came together and they deepened the kiss, Alec lifting her up slightly. They stopped for breath, forgetting about the food on the stove.

"I'd better rescue dinner, I spent a lot of time preparing it."

Alec smiled and let her go, reluctantly. "We'll discuss this later, if you want to take it further."

Rose just smiled. "So long as you promise not to buy me an apron and you don't let me get too drunk later on."

He didn't answer but raised his eyebrows at the thought of a slightly intoxicated Rose wearing nothing but an apron.

After two glasses of white wine with less lemonade, Alec decided he had waited long enough to make his move, putting his arm around the back on the seat and his hand resting on her shoulder. Rose was laughing as he told her not to worry about Ellie Miller coming around and warning her off.

"Do you think I would take notice of her? I may have lost my memory but I know what I like. She won't put me off."

"Good, I'm glad we've established that. What about tomorrow when you hear about your past?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to accept what I'm told and it won't be easy but if you're there, I'll listen."

"I'll be there Rose, don't worry and no-one is going to make you do anything you don't want to either."

"Even what Peter Tyler says? Didn't you say he was important?"

"He is but he can't make you go back with him. I read up about him."

"Are you going to share?"

"Not just now, he can tell you tomorrow."

Alec had only read press releases after Rose had left the station that morning. It seemed Pete Tyler kept his private life very private, only revealing they had adopted a 15 year old girl who had spent four years at a school for young ladies just outside Paris. How this adoption had come about, no-one knew but it was well known that the man had been involved in the Cyberman invasion, he was caught up with that maniac Lumic and had his company bought out but after Lumic's sudden demise, suspected to be his creations turning on him, Tyler had got his company back at no cost.

There had been rumours he was in charge of Torchwood and now that had been confirmed but if Rose wasn't his adopted daughter, why would he want to come down to see her? All Alec was bothered about at this moment was getting Rose back to his chalet and doing some more of that amazing kissing they had done earlier. He should feel guilty, taking advantage of her but she knew what she was doing, she had been flirting with him, even back in the hospital pretending she was his girlfriend. He wouldn't mind if she was, he could do worse than having Rose fill the role, if she wanted it. He had a feeling she just might go for it.

Rose was giggling as they crossed the footbridge, Alec letting her go first and holding her around her waist. She stopped halfway.

"You go first Alec, I'm not sure about stepping off this bridge in the dark, I want to hold onto you."

They carefully changed places, Alec enjoying having her arms around his waist. She got behind him, still holding onto him and giggling.

"Stop it Rose. People can see us." She was trying to put her hands up the back of his jacket. He wished he'd worn his coat now.

Once back in the chalet, Rose was quick to corner him. "Mmm, Alec, I thought we maybe could do some more of the snogging we did earlier?"

Alec was all for it. He took his jacket off and unfastened her leather jacket, putting his arms around her waist. Putting her arms around his neck, she reached up. "Unless you only want to talk?"

"I'm way past just talking Rose. Maybe we should wait, make sure you don't have a boyfriend back home."

Rose looked disappointed. "It doesn't really matter if I have or not Alec, it makes no difference, I won't know him, will I? If I do, then tough and even when I get my memory back, you're the one who's here for me. Maybe it won't be fair but I don't even know if I do have anyone else so why worry about it? Don't let that hold you back Alec, I'm not."

"That's good enough for me then, it's been a while since I sought female company, I may be a bit out of practise."

"Then let me help you, you've helped me and I guess that's something you never forget, with the right person. At least I won't be able to compare you with anyone and maybe you'll be setting the standard."

Alec smiled. "I'll try to live up to your expectations Rose."

"I told you Alec, I don't have any, just feel sorry for anyone who may come after you."

"Maybe I'll want you all to myself?"

"Maybe, if you're extremely lucky. Now, I thought you didn't want to talk?"

Their lips crashed together and soon he was seeking her tongue, lifting her up and carrying her into his bedroom. Rose was unfastening his shirt between kisses, stopping long enough for him to get her t-shirt off and reaching around to unfasten her bra.

He looked at her and whispered, "You have expensive tastes in underwear Rose" and carried on pulling it away as his shirt came off.

Once liberated of his shirt, he began pulling down her black trousers, letting her step out of them, revealing her matching pair of panties and admiring her shape. He leaned down and began kissing her breasts gently while Rose was trying to unfasten his trousers. There wasn't much of a gap between them.

"Alec, maybe this would be quicker if you helped?"

"Mmm, maybe but not half as enjoyable as what I'm doing right now," was all she got as a reply.

She managed to coax the trousers over his hips, he moved slightly to let them fall but still continued kissing her breasts. Suddenly he steered her backwards towards the bed.

"No more games Rose."

Rose fell backwards, pulling him down with her as he knelt above her on the bed. He resumed kissing her breasts, reaching to pull down her panties as Rose moved her hands around his back.

"Let's get into bed Alec, I want you."

"I want you too Rose, it's been a long time since I had any fun."

Rose giggled. "Oh, we'll have plenty of that Alec, I can assure you, that's something I've not forgotten how to do."

Crawling under the sheets, Alec flung Rose's underwear onto the floor and he helped her pull down his shorts. Rose had her hand on his chest, pleased to find it was indeed hairy but not by too much. Alec was right, she did like her men hairy and slim. She wasn't disappointed when she got his shorts off either, giggling when she saw him, there was just enough light coming from the harbour lights to make him out.

"Why are you giggling Rose? Is it because you can't remember if all men are like me?"

"Don't think I'd want to remember, you can be my first. You might be for all I know."

"But you take precautions so you must have had sex before now."

"Maybe but who's to say I went all the way?"

"True. I've never been with anyone where it's their first time. We'll see shall we?"

"Oh, Mr experienced detective, I'll leave that to your judgement then, just don't be disappointed if you find it's not my first time."

"Rose, I could never be disappointed with you."

He knelt above her, looking down at her. "I want you Rose."

He ran his fingers on her inner thighs, making his way inwards, touching her delicate area and feeling her waiting for him.

"Alec, I want you now, please, no more games."

Alec laid her exactly where he wanted her for better access and positioned himself, glad he'd not forgotten how to please a woman even though his wife had gone off him, she must have or she wouldn't have gone with another man. Soon, he found his pace as she lay beneath him.

Rose had her legs wrapped around him, calling his name and murmuring softly, "Yes Alec, yes, mmm, more please Alec, more, that feels so good."

Alec was calling her name. "Come here for me Rose."

He leaned down to kiss her neck, her arms were around his waist but slowly crept towards his bum, pinching it and making him flinch. "More Alec, I want more."

He finally collapsed after one last effort and Rose fell over the edge, stifling a scream but still moaning. Alec followed a few seconds later as he rode out the aftermath, coming away from Rose slowly, collapsing onto his back. A few months ago, it would probably have finished him off but he was now well again and had a new lease of life, hopefully a bit longer with Rose. That was if she stayed and if he could keep up with her, she had a few years on him, he didn't need to know her birthday to know that much. He also knew instantly it was her first time and wondered if he should mention it.

He hoped she wasn't under the illusion she had been with other men before, well he knew she must have been but only tame compared to what they had just shared. He should have held back but she had said she wanted him to be her first, well first that she could remember anyway and that was a privilege on it's own. She had been amazing.

Rose moved onto her side and smiled at him, he could just make out her expression in the pale light. They had already changed places, Alec had been on top first and then Rose had flipped him over wanting her turn, writhing against him, encouraging him until he had flipped her back to bring her to her climax.

"Hey, that was amazing Alec."

"You wore me out Rose, I guess it proves you're younger than me."

"Don't give me that Alec, that's no excuse, you were still good, you just need a bit more practice."

"Are you volunteering to help me with that?" he asked, reaching over and pushing her onto her back.

Her arms reached around his neck as she pulled him down for another kiss. "Most definitely Alec. Would that be on a regular basis?"

"Absolutely Rose. Now come here."

Rose finally fell asleep in Alec's arms, only moving once during the night. She woke up to his alarm as they had agreed they would both get up at seven thirty and Rose would make breakfast while he got dressed.

She had moved over and was lying on his pillow, her arm across his chest. "Morning Alec, did you sleep ok?"

"Hi, I think I slept better that I have in a long while, even after my operation. You have a big day today Rose, meeting Pete Tyler and finding out who you really are."

"I know Alec but I'm not sure I'm ready to hear everything. You'll be there, won't you?"

"I'll stay, if I'm allowed. There might be some things he doesn't want me to know despite me being a detective."

"Well I'll just have to insist you stay then, won't I?"

She got out of bed and got dressed, watching Alec as he lay in bed, putting his specs on and looking at his phone.

"Sexy specs Alec, they suit you."

Alec looked over the top of his rimless glasses and smiled. Rose was about to leave the bedroom and cross into the kitchen when she looked back and he was stood with his back to her, getting clean boxer's out of the dresser.

"Cute bum Alec."

"Oh, you'd know all about then since you wouldn't leave it alone last night, wouldn't you?"

Rose blushed the colour of her name. She had done more than her fair share of groping it during their sexual activities.

Making breakfast, Alec crept up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "By tonight, you should have a better idea who you are Rose, then you can decide what you want to do."

"I already know Alec, I want to stay here with you, if you'll let me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Last night wasn't a one night stand you know, unless that was all you wanted."

Rose checked the food. "No way Alec, I wasn't looking for a one night stand." She turned around and put her arms around him.

Alec kissed her cheek. "Just checking. Now we're in this together, whatever happens today."


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Rose walked with Alec across to the station to await the arrival of Pete Tyler. What she didn't know was that Jackie was with him. After the Tylers sent Tony off to school with the news uncle Jake was picking him up and staying with him, which sent the boy into hyperdrive as Jake let him run riot, unknown to his mother, Pete and Jackie set off for the long drive down to Broadchurch after Jackie had been in her daughter's bedroom and packed a suitcase of winter clothes including what she knew was her favourite coat, a grey and white herringbone design and a hat and scarf. Pete got her driving licence, insurance and car registration, cards and passport out of the safe where she always left them when going on missions or representing him at meetings and Jackie remembered to get her phone and charger.

It as purely a precautionary measure in case the worse happened. If Rose got lost or anything, she only had to call Torchwood but it hadn't helped this time, who knew she was going to lose her memory? It had been a freak accident. He'd read the report from the police that this DI Hardy had sent him and had told the garage to get her car repaired and deliver it back to her, wherever she was staying but Hardy had kept quiet about that. He couldn't blame him though, the man didn't know how Rose was related to himself. He wasn't about to disclose that information over he phone even though Rose's mobile had a secure connection.

Pete just hoped she had been well treated and would compensate the police department for any hotel bills before he had told Hardy to charge it to him, his accountants would take care of it. He just hoped Rose hadn't been staying with the detective, Mickey would be most upset if he found out. Pete had told Rose's on/off boyfriend she was missing and Mickey had told him he wanted to go with them but Pete had persuaded him to wait, Rose had enough to deal with. Mickey had told Pete they were starting to go out again, well she had been out with him twice recently on a actual date although that was all it had been. Rose had been very off with him since her arrival in this universe and was only waiting for it to be safe to use the dimension cannon herself to go back to the Doctor and would be gone when someone found him.

On the way down, some of Rose's belongings packed in the back of the car with a weekend bag each and Pete arranging a hotel as near to the police station as his secretary had been able to find since they didn't know where Rose actually was, Jackie was quiet most of the journey until she saw a sign that said 'Broadchurch - 12 miles.'

Then she suddenly found her voice and began asking Pete questions.

"What are we going to do Pete? What if she hasn't remembered anything yet and doesn't even know me? What are you going to tell her?"

"Jackie, we can't just come out with everything at once, we have to take it one step at a time, start with the basics. You know, where she grew up, about her childhood and school but best leave out the fact it wasn't actually in this universe. Let her get to know things about herself first, then when we got married, her brother and how I adopted her. Best not tell her how we invented the story for the media although Hardy will have read up about it. You talk to Rose and I'll talk to Hardy, fill him in on how we came up with the cover story, if he's looking after her, he needs to know."

"Well I hope she's not got involved with him, Mickey said he was hopeful she'd go back to being his girlfriend again, he never really gave up on her. We should have let him come with us Pete."

"No, we need to give her time. Suddenly springing a mother, brother and stepfather on her is enough, let alone a potential boyfriend. I don't think Hardy seems the type to go chasing women who are a lot younger than him, not when he's looking after them. I think I can trust him even if Rose has got attached to him, he'll look out for her. We can't blame her for not knowing about Mickey."

"I'm still worried Pete, you shouldn't insist she has no ID with her when she goes somewhere, you could at least let her have her driving licence or something, we would have got to know right away, we could have come down the day she had her accident."

"I know Jackie, I'll make sure from now on she has something with her, I was just being careful and it seems it was a mistake now. We'll be there soon, we'll find a car park and go see her. I called Hardy from our last stop."

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Rose was sitting in Alec's office, waiting for Pete Tyler's arrival so she was passing the time looking at the articles Alec had found, learning that she was adopted. Alec had been reluctant to show her at first but she had insisted.

"I can handle it Alec, I want to know who I am but I wasn't expecting this. Is this the official version? Maybe there's more to it? It doesn't say much about before I was adopted."

"I know and I can't find any adoption papers either, it must have been done through Torchwood for some reason."

"Alec, I still don't know who I really am though, why I was adopted, I could be the real daughter of one of them couldn't I and it was covered up?"

"Yes, maybe that's why it was all kept quiet, I had to do some digging just to find that much out. Maybe I can get some answers when he arrives. That must be why he insisted on coming down himself instead of telling us on the phone. Don't read too much into it Rose, it may be just for the benefit of the media, to protect you. Maybe that was why you carried no ID."

"Well I want to know everything so if he tells you anything he doesn't want to tell me, I expect you to tell it to me, ok?"

"Maybe it would be best if you just hear the basics first, take your time over it."

"Ok, if you think that's best, what time did he say he'd be here when he rang?"

"Should be soon, he was only about 50 miles away but the main road can get busy, especially on that first roundabout."

"Where did my car go off the road Alec? I don't remember where I was."

"You were going the other way Rose."

Just then his phone rang. It was the garage as he had left them his work number. They wanted to know where the car was to be delivered to, Mr Tyler's orders it should be brought to her. Apparently, the man carried a lot of weight . He told them to meet him and Rose in the pub car park next to his chalet at four in the afternoon since Rose was in no fit state to recognise her own car and sign her name.

"Your car will be brought round at four, I'll go with you."

"Don't you trust me Alec?" Rose laughed.

"Do you remember what your car looks like or even how to drive it Rose?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows, something Rose thought looked familiar.

"Ok, I have to give you that one but there's only one way of finding out, put me behind the wheel."

"I can't, you have no driving licence, no registration document and no insurance, you're grounded."

Rose smiled. "So are you going to move it then Mr car impounder?"

"Yes, I'll move it from the pub car park to behind the chalet though there is a pubic car park there but you'll have to pay during the day, it's free from six in the evening until eight in the morning but it will be safe enough if you want to leave it there."

"Whatever is the easiest, I suppose you'll be driving it more than me then?"

Alec smiled back. "I got tired of being driven around before I had my operation."

His desk phone rang. It was the desk sergeant to say Mr Tyler was downstairs, with his wife. Great, Alec thought, that was all he needed. He had read all about the infamous Jackie Tyler. It seemed the woman had undergone a change of personality after she had been captured during the Cyberman invasion several years ago and had come back after a long stay in a convalescent home and was now a force to be reckoned with even more so than before.

A WPC tapped on his office door and Rose looked around. A blonde woman came rushing towards her, leaning down to hug her.

"Rose, Sweetheart, I was so worried about you. Have you been ok?"

Jackie stared at Alec like she had just seen a ghost. She was just glad Rose had actually lost her memory because the detective was the spitting image of a certain Timelord they used to know, except for the beard but she knew better than to say anything about it, in Rose's current state.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine but who are you?"

"Rose Marion Tyler, I'm your mother, your real mother, not what the press say I am. Pete is just your stepfather, he'll explain everything to you. You have a brother as well, a half-brother I suppose, he's called Tony, he's five and he misses you."

"Come on Jackie, let the poor girl breathe," Pete insisted, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Jackie stepped back. Pete held his hand to Alec. "Pete Tyler, you must be DI Hardy and this is Jackie, Rose's real mother, never mind what you read. Is Rose being looked after as I asked?"

"Yes Mr Tyler, she's being well looked after, I'm personally overseeing it."

"Good, you'd better be. Where are you staying Rose?" Jackie asked.

"Mrs Tyler, I can assure you, Rose is fine. If you must know, I let her stay with me when she got out of hospital, they took her there because the impact knocked her unconscious and they were checking for concussion. They released her the next morning and we were waiting for DNA test results to come back to even find out who she was since she had nothing with her. As for her phone, I left that until I got the test results back since I couldn't ring it and ask if someone was missing. Did you report her missing?"

"No, apparently, the meeting finished early, they called time after lunch on Tuesday so Rose must have decided to come back early. We weren't expecting her back until Wednesday so when she didn't come home Tuesday night, we assumed she was still in Exeter. It was when she didn't come home on Wednesday night, her mother started to worry but with it being almost 200 miles, we thought she had found a hotel for the night. All she had to do was charge it to me."

Alec looked at Rose. So she had been in Exeter. He was glad she hadn't had her accident there, Miller would have attended it. "So Mr Tyler, why did she have no ID with her? Was it due to her attending a meeting for Torchwood?"

"Yes, it's standard procedure for all Torchwood employees plus it's even more important for Rose, given my position. If you'd had that phone switched on earlier detective, I had someone trying to ring it."

"Yes, well, with Rose losing her memory, I didn't want her answering it and like I said, I couldn't have confirmed it was her."

Pete went into his inside jacket pocket, bringing out an envelope and a phone with a charger, handing them to Rose. "Your ID Rose, everything is there including your credit and debit cards, the pin numbers are on a piece of paper. Your mother packed a case for you, it's in the car. We're staying at The George, by the harbour, is that where you're staying now Rose?"

Rose had finally got a word in. "No, I'm staying with Alec."

Alec wished she hadn't come out with that quite so soon. Rose continued.

"I didn't want to be on my own, he let me have his spare room. Maybe you can tell me if I'm supposed to have a boyfriend or not amongst other things?"

"All in good time Rose. We have a lot to tell you, maybe over dinner tonight? We're here for the weekend then you can follow us back home on Sunday."

Rose shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere just yet and besides, I may have forgotten how to drive as Alec pointed out but as for going with you, I'm staying here with Alec until I get some of my memories back. I'm sorry, I really am but I just don't remember you, either of you and I'm totally confused. Thanks for bringing these things though but I can't accept the cards when I don't know you."

"Rose, be practical, what are else you going to do?" Jackie asked.

"Rose, use them, please. Let it be enough that we know you, take your time coming back, it's ok. We won't give up on you, don't worry. Use the cards for what you need. If we have to go back on our own, we will do, I'll give Alec directions, your address is on your drivers licence. If you come down to the car, I'll get your case and your favourite winter coat, you must be cold going around in your leather jacket."

Rose wasn't wearing it, it was hung up on the coat stand by the door. Rose looked at it and had a vision of another coat stand by a white wooden double door and a coat being flung over some weird looking struts close by. She shook the thought away.

"Thanks then but I don't want to cause any trouble."

Jackie, who had sat herself down on Alec's comfortable leather sofa got up and went to Rose.

"It's ok Sweetheart, we know it's confusing. If you read the articles that you were adopted and I claim to be your real mother, it will be but it's true. Why don't we go get some coffee and I can tell you about where you grew up? I saw a café on the way in. Pete, do you want to stay and talk to the detective?" She knew he did.

"Yeah, you and Rose go get caught up with each other while me and the detective talk, I'll join you then we'll drop Rose off wherever she's staying. Is that ok Rose? Detective?"

Alec nodded to Rose. "It's ok Rose, go with your mother. I'll come down and see you when I've talked to your stepfather. You can call me Alec, Mr Tyler."

Rose and Jackie set off to the bistro at the entrance to the station and walked in to the smell of fresh coffee, sitting by the steamed up windows.

"We're just in the car park across the way Rose, it's nice here," Jackie said after they had got their drinks. "Please Rose, try and remember something."

"I'm trying, really I am but it's not easy. So tell me all about where I grew up then. Do I have a boyfriend, only me and Alec are…." She stopped before she came out they were now sleeping together. "We've started being more than friends, that's all and I'd hate to have left someone behind."

"Oh Rose, you did leave someone behind but I don't think you were serious. You've been seeing Mickey since you were old enough to have a boyfriend, you grew up together but you kept falling out, then getting back together again and then when you were nineteen, you broke up permanently until recently, when he asked you out again. It's difficult to explain but since we've been living with Pete, you two remained friends after you started working together."

"Well did I have another boyfriend then if I fell out with this Mickey?"

"Your guess is as good as mine on that. You had a friend Rose, a good friend but you lost him, when we went to live with Pete."

"What do you mean by lost him? Did he leave me, did he die?"

"No Rose, you left him but not by choice, you didn't want to leave and I wish I could explain it to you, I really do but you'll have to get Pete to tell you that. You call him dad now, in front of Tony but you refer to him as Pete to everyone else."

"Right. So tell me where I grew up and how you married Pete and why the world thinks I'm adopted."

"I'll tell you some of it, I didn't want to have things that way, it was Pete's idea, to protect you."

Another coffee later, Jackie had told her about her real father dying when she was a baby and being brought up by her mother. Jackie stopped when Rose was nineteen, knowing full well that was when Rose had gone off with the Doctor, the first one.

"I met Pete indirectly through you," Jackie laughed.

Rose smiled, at least she had done some good even though she didn't know the details.

Meanwhile, Alec had someone bring in tea for him and Pete and Pete told Alec most of the story of how Rose and Jackie had come to live with him, leaving out a certain Timelord and substituting that for just a friend who had got left behind and how Rose missed him, believing she had loved him although the words were never said when he had witnessed them together and Rose never admitted it to them or the man himself.

"It doesn't matter now Alec, she's forgotten everyone so if you two have got yourselves involved, there's no need of any jealousy. She did leave someone else behind before she lost her memory but they were old friends, his name's Mickey and he knew her before they came here, they grew up together, he keeps trying to get her to take him back but it never goes anywhere, believe me, he's tried, more than once."

Alec was relieved Rose did not have a proper boyfriend, whether she had been going to take this Mickey back or not, she was with him now and if she had a choice, she hoped it would be him.

"So Pete, Rose and her mother, they're not from around here? I knew all about what the Cybermen did, was that your first wife who was captured then? Did she die?"

"Yes and Rose tried to help me save her but we were too late so I pretended Jackie had just gone missing, was found wandering and I had her put in a nursing home. Then we went over to save the other universe, I already knew about Rose's mother being her double, it seemed logical to bring my first wife back from the home, fully cured. Jackie went along with it, well not at first, I had to woo her." Pete smiled at the effort he had put in to get this Jackie to live under his roof with Rose, let alone go out with him.

Pete continued. "It didn't take a lot of convincing to people that had known her, most of the staff went missing that fateful night and a lot of friends had been killed at the house. They just thought Jackie had got a sense of humour and was slightly more crazy than when she went away. That was when we had to invent a story for Rose suddenly appearing. She went along with it, reluctantly but it meant she could never appear to be too close to either of us. Alec, when I first met Rose, I knew there was something about her and I tried to repay her for helping me, for helping this universe by offering her and her mother a home when they got here. I'd never have met this Jackie if it hadn't been for Rose, she's something else."

Alec already knew that, especially after they got cosy last night. "I know that Pete and I'm not going to let anything happen to her, I promise you if she stays here a while, I'll take great care of her."

"I know you will Alec, I read up about you. I guess you're not the worse cop in Britain after all, you did solve that boy's murder while battling your illness. That was very brave of you. I take it you're better now?"

"Yes, I got the operation, finally and I don't know why I waited so long."

"Well you're going to need your strength Alec, if you're taking Rose on." Pete smiled and continued. "Let's go find those two shall we?"

They went downstairs, Alec saying he was leaving for the weekend. It was almost lunchtime anyway and he had to take Rose's car back to the chalet. They entered the bistro, Rose seeing them come past the window. Alec greeted Rose with a kiss on the cheek as he sat down.

"All sorted Rose?" he asked, picking up the menu and squinting without his glasses. Rose pointed to his pocket, indicating for him to wear his specs. He smiled and put them on.

The rest of them decided what they wanted and after lunch, they walked over to Pete's car, Alec sitting in the front and directing Pete up to the field behind the chalet and back down again, pulling up behind his rented home. Of course, Jackie had to find fault with it.

"So this is where you've been staying then? It's a bit small."

"It's nice, I like it, it's much bigger on the inside." Rose wondered where she had heard that before.


	5. Chapter 5

After making some tea and talking some more, embarrassing stuff Rose would have cringed at had she remembered them, Jackie and Pete went to book into their hotel, agreeing to meet Rose and Alec at seven. Rose went to unpack and they then went off to get Rose's car just before four, Alec having the registration number and vaguely remembering it was metallic blue and an SUV type and saw it being driven into the car park. Alec showed his ID and signed for it, then climbed into the drivers' seat, thankful it was an automatic.

"Rose, this is a very nice car, you might just lose it to me you know?"

Rose giggled. "Get your own Alec. Can I drive it once we get off the main road, to make sure I haven't forgotten? I've got my licence now."

"Ok, I'll stop when we get through the entrance but I want to go up to the store first, not the supermarket, just the one up the road."

He set off and they went into the store, Rose actually buying more than him, getting herself some more toiletries and tights and then once he had turned into the field leading to the chalet, he stopped and changed places with Rose. She was pleased to find out it was not one of the things she had forgotten.

"Must be just names and faces you've forgotten darlin' and maybe events, I'm sure it's only temporary. If you're no nearer remembering next week, maybe I should call the hospital for you and check if they need to see you again. Do you still have a headache?"

Rose had stopped behind the chalet. "Just a dull ache, I've taken some painkillers though. Maybe I should go back."

They got inside and Alec threw her onto the sofa. "Come here Rose, I've not kissed you since this morning."

He closed the blinds and lifted her t-shirt, kissing her exposed skin. Rose unbuttoned his shirt and put her arms around his back.

"I can finally get dressed up for you tonight Alec, since I've got some more clothes now. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow, I want to get something nice to wear in bed."

Alec smiled. "Don't get dressed up in bed just for me Rose although it may be interesting taking the item off you."

"That was the idea Alec, I want to look nice for you so you want to take it off me." She giggled and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I should go get ready now, I want to do my hair nice for you. I found out my mum used to be a hairdresser and she's going to do it properly for me tomorrow afternoon so will you take me to the nearest big town to get some new clothes in the morning? Where is the nearest town anyway?"

"Weymouth is the nearest big town and there's Dorchester, where you were in hospital."

"Mmm, rather not go back there thanks. Weymouth sounds good, maybe we can all go."

"That's an excellent idea, you can spend some time with your mother, go round the dress shops with her."

Rose gave him a sly look. "You mean you don't want to see me trying new dresses on for you or helping me choose some sexy underwear?"

"Well maybe the sexy underwear, if you really insist but sitting outside the dressing room while you're trying garments on, that's a mother's job."

Rose pretended to sulk. "Oh really Alec? Well I'm not going in a shop to choose sexy underwear with my mother in tow, especially when I don't remember her or if she's even seen me buying such items before. She only threw a few items of underwear in the case she brought me so I really don't know what I like to wear. I really need your opinion on the score Alec."

"Well ok then, I suppose someone has to do it."

Rose swatted his arm playfully. "Let me see what you're wearing, to give me an idea. I didn't notice this morning."

Rose giggled as he looked down, pushing her back against the cushions of the sofa, which Alec thought had seen better days and pulled her t-shirt up and took a good look at her bra, her breasts swelling out of the top. He leaned down to kiss them. "Oh, I think I can choose better underwear that this Rose, though it does look expensive. Do you have matching knickers as well?"

He pulled her trousers down, taking a good look at her hips then began kissing at the waistband of her knickers. They were red and black silk, matching her bra. He began kissing along the waistband, pulling at it with one finger while Rose was ruffling his hair with one hand and one hand on his shoulder, pulling him down.

"Please Alec, kiss me lower down."

Alec had a wicked smile on his face. "I think I should just torment you," he replied, carrying on.

Rose wasn't going to be defeated as she reached around the front of his trousers and pulled the fastener apart and then pulled the zip down, putting her hand on the zipper, a fraction away from him that he could just feel a slight pressure on him. Alec looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you want to play do you?"

Rose grinned. "If you're going to torment me Alec, expect some payback. You kiss me where I want and I'll make it worth your while."

"Really? Maybe we should leave this for later, you wanted to get dressed up."

"It's not going to take me two hours Alec," she teased, running her finger on the edge of the zip, slowly.

Alec had to give in to the temptation, no woman had played these kind of games with him for a long time. Rose was totally innocent, she didn't know if she had done this with a man before or if she had just fantasised about it, read it in a book or seen it in a film or TV programme.

He used another finger and pulled on the waistband of what he now knew were silk knickers and began kissing, getting lower as Rose squealed with delight, one hand still on the zip of his trousers and one on his belly as he knelt above her. When he got a bit further, Rose murmured something he didn't quite catch as he got exactly where she wanted him and she took her fingers off the zip and into the gap, touching him through the material of his boxers.

He looked up for a second. "Don't torment me Rose." He took her hand and guided her where he wanted her and Rose gasped, then he went back to what he was going, his hand now on her lower area. "Show me what you want Rose."

She took his hand with her other hand and guided him as he moved his fingers on her delicate area. Rose arched herself up as she managed to whisper, "More" in his ear. She moved her legs so he could have better access, then he dived down and began kissing her. Her other hand had joined the one touching him, now with no material in the way as she freed him, both of them smiling as Alec looked up and saw her face. He was still kneeling over her and if there had been room on the two-seater sofa, he would have taken her right there and then but there definitely was no room and he thought the sofa would collapse.

Rose wondered what was happening to her, she hadn't felt like that last night, murmuring with delight at what he was doing. It was all a new experience for her. Alec looked up again, moving his fingers away and encouraging Rose to let go of him, moving directly over her so as they actually touched.

"I want you Rose but not here, not on the sofa."

Quickly tucking himself in and zipping his trousers, he got off the sofa, tugging Rose's underwear back up then pulled her up and scooping her in his arms, rushed to the bedroom, sprawling her across the bed. He didn't even take his shirt off or tug at her t-shirt, he just pulled her trousers and knickers off then pulled his own off as Rose propped herself on her elbows, taking in the sight of him. She hadn't really seen him last night and this morning had only seen his bum.

Rose tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "Hurry up Alec, we're going out in case you've forgotten and I'm going to need time to recover and get changed."

Alec smiled and after toeing off his shoes, stepped out of his trousers and shorts and knelt above her on the bed.

"Now who was tormenting who Rose?"

"You started it," she replied, reaching out to stroke him as he hovered directly over her.

She let go and reached her arms around his neck and he bunched her legs up.

"You're just too gorgeous Rose Tyler."

Rose let out a squeal as they came into contact, Alec quickly pulling her t-shirt back up and kissing the top of her breasts.

He quickly turned Rose to jelly as she quivered, calling out his name and holding onto his bum as her hands went lower. He soon brought her to her climax, leaving her to come down from it as he recovered himself. He had never thought this would be possible for him again, he was never going to allow himself to trust a woman after what his ex had done but now, he had changed his mind with the things Rose was doing to him. It may have been her first real time last night but she had done it with him and it pleased him no end. He wondered if he should tell her.

Rose was still smiling, looking at him as he moved away. He smiled back, leaning over to kiss the top of her breasts that were spilling over the top of her bra. Did she know what she had done to him?

"Rose, you are still amazing, to say you don't remember if you've ever been with a man before. Last night, it was your first time you know, I could tell."

She touched his cheek then stroked his beard. "Can't you get rid of that Alec? I bet it would make you look ten years younger."

"I thought you liked it? No-one has been around for a while to tell me that. I might go halfway and trim it, would that please you?"

"Maybe and I'm really happy I had my first time with you Alec."

She reached over and kissed his cheek. "We should get ready to go out, I don't want to meet with my parents with a big smirk on my face from just having fantastic sex with you."

Alec grinned and eased himself up, kissing her tummy. "So you accept that they are your parents, well your mother and stepfather. He said they kept you hidden just to protect you when he married your mother."

"She wouldn't say much about it, just that Pete would have to tell me. Did he tell you Alec?"

"Yes, the whole story and you should hear it from him, not me. He's going to tell you when he thinks you've accepted who they are. Maybe you should go back with them or at least go for a visit, I can drive you up there next weekend. You need to go meet your younger brother. Pete said you grew up on your own and you were excited when your mother had Tony and that you doted on him. They're worried though that if you meet him and you say you don't know him, it will upset him, that's why they left him at home."

He pulled her up and Rose went to get cleaned up. It was already after six and Rose had wanted to do her hair, having to leave it until her mother could do it for her. Alec changed his shirt and boxers and went to tidy the sofa in case Pete and Rose's mother asked to come back with them. He did wonder what Rose had meant when she had said earlier that the chalet was bigger on the inside. How was that even possible? He disregarded his thoughts of the theory of relativity when Rose emerged wearing a blue jersey, figure-hugging dress with a v-shaped neckline. Alec thought how beautiful she looked. She had brushed her hair back and was wearing just the minimum of makeup. Not bad for just forty minutes.

He whistled. "Wow Rose, you look really great. Did your mother pack any jewellery by any chance?"

"No, she just grabbed what she could. I'm glad she didn't pack me all summer clothes though but she did throw in a few pairs of shoes."

Alec looked to see the flat shoes she had been wearing had been replaced with block-heeled patent black court shoes and she was wearing black tights she had picked up at the store they had been to earlier. He whistled again. He reached for the coat Jackie had brought down for her and helped her on with it. If they were going shopping tomorrow, while she was shopping for dresses, he was going to find a jewellery store and buy her a necklace because she looked stunning.

Alec put his overcoat on, meaning to pick up a few things up for himself as well tomorrow then leaned down and kissed her. "You look amazing Rose. Did you put that perfume on again?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "You do realise that was what got us into trouble last night don't you?" he asked.

Rose just smiled and put her arm through his. "Alec, you don't know what trouble really is."

Pete and Jackie were waiting in the bar for Alec and Rose to arrive. Jackie felt a bit happier, she'd had a good talk with Rose while Pete had talked to Alec.

"Rose seemed happy with Alec, Jackie, just be glad she has someone who cares about her. It could have been worse, the police could have just dumped her in a hotel somewhere while they found out who she was. Ok, I admit I was wrong to suggest that was what Alec did after he admitted Rose had stayed with him on Wednesday night but seeing them together, she looks up to him and trusts him."

"I'd say she more than trusts him Pete, they're already sleeping together, she all but admitted it to me. She asked me if she had a boyfriend back home. I only told her that her ex was hopeful to get her back, I didn't tell her about the Doctor. I just told her she left someone but not by choice when she asked if there had been anyone else. You have to tell her Pete."

"I will, when the time's right. I already told Alec, he won't say anything to her."

"I hope not, I dread to think how it will affect her. Maybe we shouldn't say anything about where we came from."

"I know Jaks, I've been thinking about that – a lot. I'll talk to Alec about it tomorrow, see what he thinks."

Alec and Rose walked into the bar hand in hand, Rose was smiling, just as Jackie remembered her doing so the morning she had left for the meeting. If only Rose hadn't left the meeting early, she would have got home safely and been with her family but there again, Jackie mused, she wouldn't have met Alec and the way he looked at her, now she was all dressed up, she could see the man was head over heels with her daughter.

They moved to a table and ordered their evening meals, Rose drinking what she now knew she liked and was convinced Alec had put less lemonade in it last night and they talked about Rose, though only what was public knowledge since being adopted. That had remained the same by agreement, only where she had come from was a secret and Pete saw no need to divulge that information. What neither Rose nor Jackie knew was the danger they had been put in by coming to live in this universe. Pete didn't want to think what would happen if it was found out where they came from.

Mickey had been easy to cover up – he took the place of Ricky, who Mickey had watched being killed by the Cybermen. The first Jackie Tyler had been replaced by this one so she was safe enough but there had never been a Rose Tyler to have replaced so an intricate story had been created because as much as Pete didn't want to admit it, all three of them were classed as aliens. Pete had taken a big risk just by telling Alec but he needed the detective's help in getting Rose her memories back. She trusted him and that was what she needed.

They all went back into the bar for a drink and Alec revealed where he came from, his messy divorce and his teenage daughter's reluctance to communicate with him. Jackie wanted to say how Rose used to be when she was that age but she couldn't, not in public. Alec hadn't told any of this to Rose but she took it very well, acting like it was old news to her and holding his hand. Alec thought she was putting on a show and would be mad at him later for not telling her but he had figured she'd had enough to worry about. She had been too bothered about her having a boyfriend back home to worry about him maybe having a wife. She had trusted him on that as well.

They all agreed to go down the Weymouth the next morning and Jackie said she would do Rose's hair for her when they got back then Alec and Rose went back to their chalet. He went first over the bridge, smiling as she was holding onto his waist and they were soon back inside.

"So Alec, that was a bit of a bombshell, you were going to tell me weren't you?"

Alec took his coat off then helped Rose out of hers.

"Of course I was but I never wanted to add to your problems, not yet. You've had to accept an awful lot in the last few days Rose, you had to trust me because you had no-one else and I know I should have told you but you were worried you'd left someone behind and so was I, I was worried you were already involved with someone and that you'd leave me when you start remembering."

"Really? Did you think I'd have to choose when I get my memories back? That's not fair Alec. Did you think if you told me you were divorced, with a teenage daughter that it would make me want to choose you less?"

"No, not entirely but I didn't know if you were in love with someone, just because you couldn't remember him. I know his name is Mickey."

"My mother told me Alec, he was trying to get me to take him back, I've known him all my life and I went out with him until I was nineteen, then I don't know what happened or why I left him, I guess I grew out of it and wanted more. She said I lost someone else, that I left not out of choice but she won't tell me why or who it was."

"Rose, it doesn't matter to me, Pete said for me not to feel jealous and I don't, really. How can I be jealous if you don't remember how you felt about them?"

"I have to get him to tell me Alec, because I don't just want to be friends with you, I have these deep feelings about you that I can't shake off because I may or may not been going to take Mickey back and I don't want you thinking I'll leave you when I see him."

"Are you going back with them then?"

"No, I want you to come with me, next weekend. I have to meet my brother and I have to get some more things and I should at least explain to this Mickey the reason why I'm staying here, not just to recover my memory."

"Then why else Rose?"

She looked at him and put her arm around his neck, leaning close to him and resting her head on his shoulder, her fingers wandering between the buttons of his shirt, touching his skin.

"Because Alec Hardy, some detective you are when you don't realise a girl is falling for you."

All Alec could mutter was an 'Oh' as he ran his fingers on the zip of her dress.


	6. Chapter 6

He picked Rose up and carried her into the bedroom, Rose flinging her shoes off as they went. "Put me down Alec and undress me."

Alec smiled and Rose stood up, he unzipped her dress and kissed the back of her neck. "You do know I more than like you Alec, don't you?"

He was helping her out of her dress then she turned around. "I gathered that Rose, just how much?" he asked, taking in the sight of her.

She put her arms around him. Then she whispered, "A lot Alec" then unfastened his shirt.

Soon, all their clothes were removed apart from Alec's boxers and Rose's red and black satin knickers as the crawled into bed. "Didn't have enough earlier Rose?" he smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"No way Alec, not now I know what I like and I liked what we did earlier and I definitely want more of that."

"Then I'm only too happy to accommodate you."

He dived down and removed her last item of clothing as Rose shrieked with delight, pulling him down.

"Rose, just for the record, I like you a lot too, well more than like you a lot but we need to get your memory back."

"Why Alec? What difference will it make?"

"Because you still may have a reason to leave."

"I told you, Mickey was nothing, I don't even remember and as for the other one, I don't even know who he was. Please Alec, don't let that get in the way, it's you I want, right now.

"Well in that case, who am I to argue?"

"I'm not going back to Mickey, get that straight Alec. Mum said I was only thinking about it."

"No more talking Rose. I want you too."

After Alec showed her how much he wanted her, Rose fell asleep after putting a clean pair of knickers and a vest top on and Alec put his shorts on. Since it was Saturday, the next morning, Alec sneaked out of bed and crossed into the kitchen and took her breakfast in bed, putting the tray on Rose's lap as she sat up, smiling at him.

"Aw! Thanks, that's really sweet of you. You were amazing again last night Alec, I told you, you're making it impossible to compare anyone else with you."

"Then don't. Stay with me Rose. Just because you can't remember being with anyone else and you can't compare me to them, it doesn't mean you have to go elsewhere. I can give you what you want and if you need more time, then I'll give you it. We don't have to have sex all the time, I understand it's all new to you though it is obvious you have been with other men but it really doesn't matter to me. Even if things start coming back to you, I was the first man you wanted to be with."

Rose didn't know what to say to his statement. It meant a lot to her that he understood and she trusted him.

"I know Alec, it just felt right. I was having all these feelings and I don't know if I'd experience them before or not but you made me feel special."

"That's because you are special, my sweet Rose."

Alec cleared up while Rose got washed and dressed, then he got dressed, saying he was going to pick up some casual clothes while she and her mother went shopping.

"I hope you're going to get some jeans Alec, to show off your cute bum," she teased as she playfully smacked him.

"Only if you get some. Maybe you left some at home, you can bring them back with you. Are you telling them you're going to go visit next weekend?"

"Yeah and I have a big decision to make and I need your help."

"What's that Rose? Are you deciding if when you go back next weekend if you're going back permanently or coming back to live here, with me?"

Rose put her arms around him. "No Alec, I've already decided that. I'm coming back with you, if you'll have me?"

"Even if you get your memory back?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes Alec, I want this to be my home, well not just this chalet because I know we can't stay here but here, in Broadchurch. That's if you intend staying here?"

"I've nowhere else to go really, I can't go back where I came from, I might bump into my ex and the families involved in my last case."

"What about your daughter, don't you ever see her?"

"Not since I left there, just before I came here. I get the odd message through to her, that's all. My ex let's me know how she's getting on and if she needs anything. I lost everything when we broke up."

"Well, you've got me Alec, you're not on your own any more."

"I know that now Rose, now come on, your parents will be waiting for us. Pete said we'd go down in his car."

"You do know that if we admit we're now a couple, they'll probably treat you like family?"

"I suppose they will, won't they? From what I've seen of them, it seems important to them."

Alec helped her on with her coat and they set off to meet Jackie and Pete. Alec sat in the back with Rose, holding hands and Alec seeing Pete keeping a watchful eye on them through the mirror and supposed the man was just trying to protect her. Once in Weymouth and parked up, they split up with Rose and Jackie agreeing a time and place to meet back up, then Rose was going to drag Alec to choose some underwear, though they whispered that bit because Rose didn't know how her mother would react if she found out.

She may not remember anything about Jackie but she had learned enough since meeting her that she meant business and was a little over-protective and thought Alec might get a slap off of her for suggesting he went with her to choose such items.

Alec went off with Pete but Pete thought he'd maybe want to be alone and Alec went off to find a jewellery store, thinking what necklace to buy Rose. He settled on a silver necklace with a double heart, one for each of them because even after a few days, he was already falling in love with her and hoped when she had said she was falling for him, that she meant it.

There was always going to be uncertainty in the back of his mind that she would leave if she began to remember her past but while she was doing that, he was going to make it damned hard for her to ever leave him. It was the first time since Tess had left him that he'd felt happy, well except for surviving his pacemaker operation but now he had more reason to be. Rose Tyler was falling in love with him and he was going to do everything he possibly could to get her to say those three words.

Then Alec went off to a menswear shop, choosing two pairs of dark blue jeans in his size and two striped button down t-shirts and two plain ones, one mauve and one a plum colour and a long brown tweed coat. Then he wondered if he had time to call and get his hair cut, get rid of that impossibly long fringe of his and passed a barbers shop. Looking at his watch, he had about forty minutes left and since there was only one person waiting, who got up to be served as he walked in, he decided to stay. Rose would call him if he was late to ask where he was, she wouldn't think he had deserted her and she would be surprised when she saw he had smartened himself up. If he had the time, he would have trimmed his beard as well.

It just so happened that the barber said it would only take five minutes to trim his beard so he went for it, looking in the mirror and Rose had been right, it took quite a few years off him. Quite pleased with himself, he set off with five minutes to spare to meet Rose and her parents in the coffee shop they had chosen.

Rose and her mother meanwhile had gone through three different dress shops for Rose to find something she thought Alec would like to see her in when they went out that night. Jackie shook her head in despair. She had never seen Rose so intent on pleasing a man before, she never used to get dressed up when she was going out with Mickey, she just threw on a pair of tatty jeans and a t-shirt to go to the pub. Then Jackie realised her daughter was in love with this Alec and looked at him the same way she used to look at the Doctor, when she thought no-one was watching.

Rose was trying a cream coloured dress with a flimsy see-through top with a white sewn-in blouse and parading in front of her mother.

"Do you think he'll like this one?" Rose asked.

Jackie just smiled. "You never used to get dressed up for a man Rose, not that I remember anyway. You really like Alec don't you?"

Rose blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had already picked two out she was going to buy, knowing she had limited room back at the chalet to put them and she had things to get when she went back to what had once been her home.

"I more than like him and I know I've no-one to compare him with but he makes me happy."

Jackie noticed that all the time they had been out, Rose had never once called her mum and she was disappointed. She knew she had to give her time to accept it and had observed the difference in Rose's behaviour from going out with Mickey to meeting the first Doctor, to when he changed into Prince Charming and swept Rose off her feet in his time machine and she knew how devastated Rose had been when she had lost him but here she was, trying dresses on for Alec's benefit. Jackie just hoped he'd appreciate it and treat her right. Rose looked now like a woman who'd had a great weight lifted from her shoulders, the guilt she had carried for leaving the Doctor behind in their old world and making a life here.

Mickey had done his best to cheer her up, even suggesting they went to the pictures and to the odd party together but Rose had never seemed interested in picking up where they had left off except for the last few weeks when she had gone out with Mickey and they had been laughing when he'd brought her home. Mickey was now the one who was going to be devastated when Rose did come home. Now she wondered if Rose was going to stay down here with Alec, they seemed really happy together and that was what counted.

Even if Rose got her memory back, Jackie thought, she had nothing to feel guilty about Mickey for. She just hoped it wouldn't bring memories of the Doctor back and set her off again and she didn't realise she was falling for his double. Her fears were about to become reality as they walked into the coffee shop and had just sat down at the table Pete was already at and Alec walked in.

Rose's face lit up when she saw his new look and as he sat beside her, she ran her hand across his face then ruffled his newly cut and styled hair.

"Hey Rose, I've just had that done, don't mess it up."

Rose giggled as it was now sticking up every which way and he was trying to flatten it again.

She sneaked a quick kiss to his cheek and whispered, "I like it that way Alec, you look so sexy now."

Alec just hoped no-one had heard her and blushed. If this was her reaction, wait until she saw him in a pair of jeans, it would get an even bigger reaction out of her. Rose was just hoping he would like the dresses she had just bought and was now looking forward to going into the lingerie department at the store near the car park to buy something he would approve of and showing her new man off to the world because it seemed they were now officially a couple.

Jackie just looked at Pete as if to say 'now we're in trouble' as Rose continued to fuss over Alec's newly shaved face, well except for a bit of stubble that he had insisted on keeping and Pete just rolled his eyes as it to say 'that's all we need, Rose is in love with the Doctor's twin brother.'

After a quick lunch and them putting their purchases in Pete's car, they agreed to meet Jackie and Pete in an hour to go for a walk along the seafront, even though it was a bit cold, Jackie insisted they spent some time together. So dragging Alec into the store, she headed first to where the nightwear was displayed, choosing a pale blue, very revealing short one and a red and black two piece see-through set with skimpy shorts.

Alec was just glad he'd had his operation or she would finish him off when he saw her in them because seeing her in her underwear so far was more exciting than anything he had experienced, even when she lay naked beneath him, there was nothing like seeing his Rose in her underwear, with her breasts spilling over the top of her bra and her knickers hanging over her hips, some just with thin straps holding the item in place like the ones she had worn yesterday and he had kissed her hips as he undressed her before pulling them down. Now all he needed was to persuade her to wear an apron with nothing underneath and his fantasy would be fulfilled.

Rose was holding up a matching set in each of her hands, the nightwear in a shopping basket Alec was holding, he was daydreaming of seeing her in them.

"Alec, do you like these?" she asked, holding them up to him. "I could choose some more if you don't."

Alec smiled in approval. At this rate he wouldn't make it home if she didn't stop holding sexy underwear up for him to look at, he would be dragging her into the nearest fitting room and locking the door, that was if he could even make it that far.

He moved close to her. "Rose, you would look amazing in any of those you've shown me and we really should be going now. I like the one's you're holding and they'll look even better on you. Now come on darlin' and let me treat you to those and next time we go shopping, maybe you'll let me buy you that apron."

Rose put the items in the basket. "What apron would that be Alec?"

"The one I dream of seeing you in and not where you're making dinner either."

Rose smiled. She could imagine what he was thinking but pretended to smack his arm.

"Alec Hardy, I'm surprised at you, I didn't think you were into that kind of thing!"

Alec smiled back and steered her away to join the queue at the checkout and Rose stopped to pick up some black stockings and something to keep them up, Alec with a wicked grin on his face. Now he couldn't wait to get her back home for her to try them on. While they were in the queue, Rose wondering if he was going to chicken out at the last minute before the assistant took them out of the basket and put them through the register and make her pay for them, he whispered to her.

"You know I'm going to want a fashion parade when we get back, don't you Rose?"

Rose raised her eyebrows. "What? All of them?" she whispered back, realising they might be heard.

Alec whispered back, "Oh yes Rose, all of them then I can see which is my favourite."

"Seems that haircut and shaving your beard off did you some good Alec."

"You have no idea," he replied as Rose took the basket from him and put it on the counter and he reached into his wallet to get his debit card out. It seemed Rose had kept her expensive taste.

His new look had given him a new lease of life, one he now hoped he could have with Rose, depending on if her memory came back but he doubted now that she would choose to leave but what about that other man? The one she had said she didn't choose to leave but still lost him? He would have to speak to Pete about it, find out who it was because he was more worried about the mysterious man she had lost than this Mickey.

After meeting up again, all four of them took a walk along the seafront, stopping for a hot drink on the way back and all getting back into the car. Rose was sat in the back with her mother this time, much to her dismay as Jackie had plonked herself down before Rose could open the door. Alec, being the gentleman had to concede defeat at not being able to sit with his new girlfriend and got in next to Pete, looking through the mirror at Rose, who was sat behind him and smiling when he looked.

She absent-mindedly put her hand on the back of the seat, touching his neck now and then, making him shiver, so much so that after getting dropped off and retrieving their packages, they made their excuses and said they would all meet at seven, Rose forgoing having her hair done and throwing their carrier bags onto the sofa. They retreated to the bedroom as fast as they could, Alec picking her up and placing her on the bed, already pulling her knickers off with her trousers and Rose hastily unzipping his trousers and pulling him down and trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Alec, I hope you bought some t-shirts while you were out, it will be much easier than getting you out of your shirt."

He gave her a wicked grin and pulled her t-shirt off after unzipping her hooded top, leaving her in a low cut black lacy bra which showed her breasts off even more. He dived down to kiss the top of them, not bothering to unfasten it just yet, he was admiring how she looked like that and made them look more inviting as he kissed one, then the other. Rose was pulling his shorts down at the back.

"Rose, I want to see you showing off your new underwear but later. Right now, I just want you, then I have something for you."

Rose giggled. "You didn't buy me an apron after all did you?"

Alec knelt over her, pulling his boxers off. "No, not yet, I was going to get you one of those white frilly ones."

Rose pulled him down. "For you, I might just wear it but maybe not when I'm actually cooking. Any more fantasies you want to tell me about?"

Alec grinned. "Well maybe the one where you're not wearing anything under your dress when I come back from work."

Rose reached to kiss him as he pinned her arms above her head. She smiled at him. "We'll see Alec."

After they were both satisfied and Rose was lying on top of him, kissing her way across his chest, she noticed there was still a scar from his operation, even though it had been six weeks ago so she carefully avoided it and he noticed.

"It's ok Rose, it doesn't bother me, it was a bit sore afterwards and I had to take it easy for a few days but I was in the hotel then, Becca looked after me."

"Oh? Who's Becca then? Do I need to be jealous?" she teased, kissing his neck and tempted to make a mark.

"No, she was the hotel owner, she just made sure my meals were brought to my room for a few days, don't worry. I'm more concerned about this mysterious man you used to know."

"So am I Alec, I really don't know anything about him or why I had to leave. It must have been a bit drastic though, my mother said I didn't leave him by choice so maybe it was something neither of us had control over, maybe neither of us wanted it. She wouldn't even tell me what his name was. Don't be worried over it yet Alec, there may be a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. Are you worried he may come back or that when I do remember, I'll want to go back to him?"

"Truthfully Rose? Yes, it does worry me because you said you were falling for me and I can feel myself falling for you and I want you to stay here, with me."


	7. Chapter 7

There, he had said it. "We should get dressed Rose. You still have to put your new clothes away but if you keep buying new ones you'll have no need to get any when you go for your visit home."

Rose moved over onto her side and stroked his cheek. She really did wish she could remember and why her mother had brought up the subject but she had asked. Was Alec the first man she had felt like this about or had she felt the same about the man she had lost?

"Alec, I want to stay, really I do. Please, don't let it get in the way. So what if I do remember? What makes you think I'd want to go back to my old life? Mum said I was only going out with Mickey because I used to and was trying to start going out again, it doesn't mean I was going to stay with him. Maybe I was using him to get over whoever I lost but that's not the case any more Alec, I don't feel anything for either of them now, just for you. You're the one who's been here for me Alec, no-one else."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "So, what about that fashion parade? Have we still got time?"

Alec smiled. He knew she was doing her best and he wasn't making it any easier for her by going on about it.

"Well maybe one or two, maybe just your new underwear, you can choose a nightdress later on and you can show me the dresses you bought. I got some jeans and t-shirts though I won't wear them tonight for going out in but I'll try them on for you. Just one thing though. Am I now officially your boyfriend?"

Rose pretended to consider. "Mmm. I think that just about describes you adequately. So that makes me your girlfriend. Are you ready for that?"

"I'm more than ready Rose and I'm sorry, I won't bring that subject up again, about your past."

"It's ok Alec, I know how you must feel. I'm a bit jealous too you know, you having an ex wife somewhere."

"Don't be jealous Rose, she was the one that left me."

Rose got up off the bed and went to put her clothes back on so she could retrieve the bags with her new dresses in. She tried two dresses on, Alec smiling at her as she put each one on then she got the other one out, the one she had chosen for him. He zipped it up for her and whistled.

"Now that's the one Rose, without a doubt. I have something for you."

He went to his jacket pocket and brought out a pale pink box and opened it. He lifted the delicate necklace out of the card it was lying on and opened the clasp carefully.

"Turn around Rose, let me fasten it for you."

Rose looked at it as he held it in front of her. A delicate silver chain with a double heart. She thought how sweet he was and allowed him to fasten it, kissing her neck as he did so. Letting her go, she went to look in the mirror. Why did two hearts remind her of something? She just smiled and turned around.

"It's lovely Alec, thank you. I'll wear it every time we go out."

Then she reached up and kissed him. "Now, no more thinking I'm going to leave you and go back to one of my exes because that's never gonna happen, not when I have you. I told you Alec, no-one else stands a chance against you, you're just too cute and even more so now."

Alec smiled. He needed all the reassurance he could get right now because by the end of the evening, he might just tell her that he loved her. Rose was finally ready, wishing she'd had time to try on her new underwear for him and Alec never understanding why it took women so long. He put his new coat on, deciding he really needed a new suit to go out in and they went to meet Jackie and Pete, who had been discussing Rose ever since they left the pair of them earlier. Jackie had remarked how much of a hurry they seemed to be in.

Pete had called Jake to see how Tony was getting on, hearing over the phone that Tony was calling for him and wanting to talk to him so after having a few words with Tony, Pete told Jake not to say anything to Mickey just yet but Rose had found herself a man and he was the Doctor's identical twin.

Jake was amused. "Seems like she's meant to be with him no matter what universe she's in then, doesn't it? What if she begins to remember? Do you think she'll leave him if she does? You have to warn the poor bloke."

"Why Jake? She doesn't remember him, what good will it do to remind her? She may be better off not knowing, at least she's happy but maybe something in her sub-conscious attracted her to Alec in the first place. I need to talk to Alec before we leave tomorrow but I'm not going to tell him about the Doctor, well not all of it, just enough. I've let him in on most of it but not how Rose felt about him but he has to know that as far as we were aware, the Doctor never told her how he felt about her. I think we would have known if he had because of that day on the beach, she was broken up, probably because he didn't tell and she still didn't know. Now she has another chance. The bloke had a beard when she met him and he's gone and had it almost shaved off, now it's like looking through a mirror, he looks exactly the same."

"Well, if she does remember, hopefully neither of them will let it get in the way."

Pete said goodbye to Jake and let Jackie talk to Tony for a few minutes but Jackie had heeded what Pete had said.

"I thought it was bad enough before he shaved but it's weird, looking at him, with his Scottish accent. I keep expecting the Tardis to appear in front of me. I hope it doesn't get her upset again, if she ever realises. What are we gonna do Pete? Are you going to tell her everything that happened, how we got here?"

"No but I'm going to give her a choice Jackie, after I've spoken to Alec again. I'm going to let her decide, if she wants gaps in her life or if she wants the whole story but I'm going to warn Alec that it might be painful for her to know about it. There has to be something, in the back of her mind that wonders why we won't tell her."

They went down to meet with Alec and Rose, Jackie noticing again how happy Rose looked, in her new dress and the necklace she was wearing, Jackie almost cried out when she saw the two silver hearts. Had Alec realised their significance? She hoped not. Alec couldn't take his eyes off her all night and despite it being cold, it now being the beginning of November, he was going to take her down by the harbour and tell her he loved her.

So after their meal and a drink, around ten, Alec made their excuses after it was agreed Pete and Jackie would come over to the chalet after they checked out of the hotel the next morning because Pete wanted another talk with Alec and Jackie was going to do Rose's hair for her then they would all go out for lunch.

Instead of Alec leading them to the footbridge, he took her across the road and towards the end of the harbour, crossing the car park and walking in front of the block of apartments. The harbour was all lit up and Alec sat her down on one of the benches, the golden cliffs in the background and he put his arm around her.

"You're not cold are you Rose? If you are, I can put my coat around you as well."

Rose stroked his cheek then kissed it. "You'd be cold then."

"No, I can huddle up to you to keep warm." He kissed her cheek.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Rose? I hope those are the stockings you bought earlier and not tights, I'm looking forward to taking them off you later. Did you put some of that new underwear on?"

Rose giggled. "No Alec, you saw what I was wearing, the black lacy ones. You can choose tomorrow if you like. I did put the stockings on though."

He leaned over to kiss her. He realised she had that perfume on again, the one that always now got them into trouble. He silently thanked the perfume company for ever making it. He put his arm around her again and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why are we sitting out her Alec. It's freezing. Let's go home where it's nice and warm and you can see me in just my stockings and underwear."

He kissed her again. "Very tempting Rose but I wanted to bring you out here because I have something I want to say to you and saying it in the chalet, well it's just not as romantic as saying it here, the cliffs behind us and it being so quiet. Rose, I came here before, as a boy on holiday, we went camping up on the top of the cliff somewhere and we used to come down to the beach. Then when I came here a few months ago, it freaked me out, I just wanted you to know that if you want to live here, I'm very happy to stay or we can move somewhere else, whatever you want because where you want to live is where I want to live. I love you Rose."

Rose looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek, her hands cold as she had left her gloves at home. Her hand was cold on his cheek so he took her hand in his and warmed it. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too Alec, I was just afraid to come out and say it, I thought you would think it was too soon, it's only been a few days. I wish I could tell you that I've never felt this way about anyone before but I can't be sure but I am sure, I want to be with you. I love you Alec."

"It doesn't matter Rose, you're here with me now."

He put both arms around her and kissed her again. "Let's go home Rose, I'm dying to see you in your stockings and underwear," he smiled.

Rose let him help her up and they walked back. "Those apartments look nice Alec, maybe we could find out about them?"

"I already asked about another rental, I'm just waiting for them to get back about it. It's just behind the pub, still near enough to walk to work."

"Is it another holiday home though Alec? Maybe you should think about something more permanent."

"Don't you mean maybe we should look for something? You need to look as well. I only went for it because it was furnished. You can help me look for something else."

They reached the bridge and were soon back in the nice warm chalet. "Come on Rose, you promised me I could see you in your stockings, remember?"

Rose smiled and went into the bedroom after Alec unzipped her dress. When he got in there, she was laid across the bed, waiting for him. He pulled her up and looked at her. He thought she looked gorgeous. After he sat her on the bed, he unfastened her stockings and pulled them off, kissing her legs as she giggled. Then he unfastened her bra and began kissing her breasts. They got into bed and Alec reached down to kiss her thighs and took off her black lacy knickers. Rose was thrilled with what Alec was doing to her, especially as he took her stockings off and kissed her legs and her inner thighs. As they lay together after they both reached their climax, Alec was holding her tightly. He hoped now he had convinced her he meant what he had said, that he wanted her to stay.

The next morning, after fooling around before breakfast, Alec reminded her she hadn't told him what the decision was she had to make.

"What is it Rose if it's not that you're staying with me? I'd say that was an important decision."

"Well yeah, it is but I have an even bigger one to make Alec. To find out what they weren't telling me about my past or to leave it, let it come back to me or maybe never remember."

"That is a big decision Rose and not to be taken lightly. Why do you need my help?"

"Because I trust you Alec, right now I trust you more than anyone else. I know Pete talked to you, told you more than my mother told me and why they covered up the fact she's my real mother, it was to protect me, I understand that. Maybe I don't really want to know."

"Rose, you should talk to Pete about this first. I don't know all of it, he only told me some and from what I know, the circumstances were not good and it may be a good thing that you don't know but I can't tell you Rose, you have to speak to them. Jackie is your real mother, that I do know without a doubt, the lies they had to tell to protect you were heartbreaking for them but were necessary to keep you safe. Please Rose, don't make your mind up until they come over and talk to you. Don't refuse point blank not to hear about it. Promise?"

Rose nodded. "Ok Alec, I'll talk to them."

Jackie and Pete arrived and Jackie took Rose into the bathroom to do her hair.

"No chance you'll change your mind and come back with us Rose? Tony will wonder why you're staying, we said we were going to see you, he thinks you'll come back."

"I don't want to upset him by not knowing anything about him. I'll come up with Alec next weekend and explain to him I'm living with Alec now. You'll have to tell me all about him what he likes. Is he into cars or football?"

Jackie smiled. "Yeah, he loves football, Pete takes him every Saturday afternoon when the local team's at home. He likes police cars as well so Alec will be popular with him. You'll pick the rest up easy enough."

While Rose was having her hair done, Pete quietly told Alec more about where Rose had come from and the man she had lost, not daring to tell him he could be his twin.

"Rose doesn't want to know any of it Pete, she told me. She thinks she'll be better off not knowing. I asked her to listen to you first, before she made her mind up."

"It won't be pleasant for her to hear it Alec. I still haven't told you how she actually got here, the first time and how she came to stay here. It's true it was the Cyberman, I brought Rose and her mother here, Rose went back to help the man she loved close the gap between worlds but Jackie nagged me so much, I went back after her to persuade her not to stay but as I got there, Rose had let go of the operating lever that was closing the gap and she almost fell into what was known as the void, the space between realities. I grabbed her and brought her here, just as the gap closed. She can't ever get back Alec, the man she loved is still back there and he never told her that he loved her, she just believed that he did."

"So where does that leave me Pete? If she gets her memories back?"

"I don't know Alec, I really don't. If she loves you, she'll still love you enough to stay with you but I can't promise she'll forget him, that's all down to her but you need to understand right now, you're all she has. She doesn't remember me or her mother and brother, her friends. She needs you and if you love her, you can either accept that or not but right now, she's vulnerable, don't judge her. She may come out of it, she may not. Don't be jealous Alec, he's never coming back, she can't get to him. We're running an experiment at Torchwood, it was for Rose to go back to her own world but we were getting nowhere. I'm going to close it down and if she remembers, I'll tell her."

Alec got up and paced the small room. At least he had a chance and if she remembered, there was every reason for her to stay because he had told her that he loved her. He had to stick by her now.

"So, I have nothing to worry about from this Mickey? So what was the name of the man she left behind?"

"He was called The Doctor and you might not believe this Alec, but he wasn't from earth. He was an alien, a time traveller and Rose used to travel with him. They got here by accident, the first time, when his time machine crash landed, the day the Cybermen invaded. Mickey was with them but he stayed behind because he knew Rose was in love with him. He was the first one to go back when we knew the Cybermen were crossing over into Rose's world."

"Right, that's a wee bit hard to swallow but it makes sense, why you had to cover everything up. I can imagine what would happen if anyone found out, I know after the Cybermen attacked, the world didn't take kindly to any kind of aliens, Torchwood must have been taking care of any threats but if the authorities got hold of them, who knows what they would do?"

"I'm taking a big risk telling you Alec, I hope I can trust you?"

"Of course you can Pete, I wouldn't put Rose or anyone else in danger, you would be too. I had secrets of my own Pete and I had no-one I could trust."

"Thanks Alec. Now you just make sure you look after my stepdaughter and keep her safe. She trusts you and I trust you to bring her home for a visit next weekend."

"You can count on it."

Alec wasn't quite prepared for the sight of Rose when she emerged from the bathroom, her hair in twists and smiling.

Alec whistled. "Wow, look at you, you look great. Now I'm going to have to take you out tonight."

Rose smiled, Jackie frowned. Now she was going to lose her daughter again, to a Doctor look-alike. Pete hadn't been too concerned about it, since Rose didn't actually remember and had said that it just proved that sub-consciously, she was still being drawn to the same type of man, albeit it with the same looks.

"Right, let's all go for a walk then some lunch and we'll be on our way," Pete declared. "Rose, you have decision to make but not right now. Think about it carefully and come up next weekend and tell me what you've decided. Alec knows everything but I've asked him not to tell you but you can ask him any questions. We're leaving you in his care."

Rose nodded and took Alec's hand.

"It's freezing out there Pete, I think we'll skip the walk, shall we?" Jackie laughed, not wanted to brave the weather.

Rose looked out, the sun had come out and she fancied a walk, showing off her new man to the town and forgetting that most locals would know him anyway and maybe he wanted to show her off to them. Jackie was persuaded so they walked past the police station onto the esplanade, Rose and Alec holding hands and talking quietly. After lunch, Jackie and Pete set off back to London and Alec took Rose to one of the pubs and sat down to talk to Rose.

She had plenty of questions but got very few answers.


	8. Chapter 8

During the next week, they had decided to stay in the chalet by the river and look for somewhere permanent rather than take another holiday let and Rose was going to speak to Pete about them buying a house, since Rose decided she liked the town. Alec was reluctant to accept money from her stepfather.

"Just think Alec, I have a rich stepfather, he can loan us the money and we can pay him back, if it makes you feel any better. Why don't we let him buy the house and we can pay it as rent?"

"Well that sounds reasonable, if he agrees to it, we can ask him tomorrow. I'm taking the day off anyway, we can set of after breakfast."

Their relationship had become much more intense since their first night together. Alec had gone back to work on the Monday morning, Rose seeing him off but now Rose had some money to spend, she made her way up into the town to buy some new shoes and accessories, Alec warning her they had limited room in the chalet. After Alec had left of Thursday morning though, she had another visit from Ellie Miller – minus her son.

Ellie had knocked on the door, knowing full well Hardy would be at work but she had wanted to see if the mysterious Rose was still there and who she actually was. Rose let her in.

"Alec's not here, did you want to speak to him?"

"No, I came to see you, to see if you had found out who you were."

"Yeah but Alec said not to talk to anyone, since I don't remember anyone. He said people could claim to know me and take advantage."

"First smart thing he's ever done I suppose. Look Rose, I'm not going to pretend I know you, honestly. He and I used to work together, like I told you, I was his DS. Has he talked about the Latimer case?"

"No, not really, he didn't want to bother me about it, he said I had enough to worry about. My parents, well my adopted parents came down at the weekend, me and Alec are going up there tomorrow."

"Right but you don't know who your real parents are then?"

"No, just when I was adopted, I have no memory of my life with them though they've told me some of it. Alec sorted it all out for me. They're very nice and were very concerned. I have a young stepbrother apparently, I can't wait to meet him but I'll have to be careful I don't upset him, I'll have to pretend I know him."

"Then who are you Rose?"

"Sorry Ellie, I suppose I can trust you but all I can say is my name is Rose Tyler and I have a family, well adopted family."

"I suppose Hardy has his reasons for keeping it quiet. So you're going back home tomorrow?"

Rose didn't know if Alec wanted his ex partner to know about their relationship but people would have to get used to seeing them together. She hoped he wouldn't be mad for telling Ellie.

"No, I'm staying here with Alec, for lots of reasons."

Ellie raised an eyebrow as she drank the coffee Rose had made for her.

"Do tell. Oh wait, please don't tell me you two are already involved?" Ellie laughed, the thought of Hardy being involved with a mysterious young blonde seemed implausible, even more so was a young blonde was getting herself tangled up with Hardy, the grouch.

"He's the only person I trust, he's helping me get my memory back, my stepfather told him things about me so Alec could tell me, slowly since I chose to stay here and he couldn't tell me and I love him."

Ellie knew her worse fears had been realised. So despite her warning to Rose, she had chosen to get romantically involved with him. Still, Hardy could do worse, she just hoped he had come clean with the woman and told her he was divorced, with a teenage daughter.

Ellie just smiled. "Well good luck with him, he's a bit of a handful from my observations, when I worked with him, he was a right pain but I suppose that was because he was ill."

Rose knew full well what she was taking on.

Alec insisted on him to do all the driving up to London, following the satnav and Pete's directions, he pulled into a driveway of a large mansion, in it's own grounds.

"Nice house Rose, a bit large for just a small family. I wonder if you actually lived here or had your own place?"

"Pete never said but I'll soon find out."

Before either of them were out of the car, Jackie was already walking towards them. She threw her arms around Rose.

"Welcome home Sweetheart, I have lunch all ready for you so I hope you haven't eaten yet. Pete will be back soon, he had some business to attend to."

Pete hadn't told Jackie he was closing down the dimension cannon project. This was finally a reason for Rose to settle in this world, no distractions about getting back to the Doctor and picking up where she had left off. No more of Rose wondering if the Doctor was going to tell her that he loved her. If he hadn't been able to tell her on that beach in Norway, he never was going to tell her and Rose would carry on trying to find a way to get back.

Pete reckoned that now Rose had a reason to stay, with ironically, a man who looked exactly like the Doctor and if Rose got her memory back, he just hoped she wouldn't reject Alec Hardy or tell him he looks like the man she had loved, back on her own world or the man would be devastated.

Pete had called to pick up Tony from school, they'd had a difficult job getting him to go since they told him Rose was coming home. They'd had to tell Tony that Rose had just gone away after her meeting and just hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions. When he came bounding into the house after running in from the car, he found Rose with Alec in the family room, running past his mother to dive right onto her, almost knocking Alec over in the process.

"Rose! You're back!" he threw his arms around her.

"Hey Tony, did you miss me that much?"

"Yeah." Then he looked at Alec.

Pete had told the boy Rose had a new boyfriend on the way back from school, mainly because he didn't want his son telling Mickey.

"Are you Rose's boyfriend? My dad said you're a policeman. I didn't see a police car outside."

"Hello Tony, nice to meet you. Rose has told me all about you. How was school?" Alec asked.

"Ok I suppose. Do you like football? You could come with me and dad to the match tomorrow if you like?"

Alec looked at Rose, who nodded. "I'd like that very much Tony, thanks. Rose brought you something back, didn't you Rose?"

She had left his present in the kitchen when they'd had lunch, a remote control police car, after she had asked Pete if he already had one.

"Come on Tony, let's go find it," Alec volunteered, getting up.

Tony climbed down from Rose's lap and followed Alec.

"So Tony, where's the kitchen then?" he asked, trying to save Rose from the embarrassment. He was going to have to do a lot of that because he could get away with it and not un-nerve the boy that his own sister didn't know him.

All went well until it came to have dinner, when Mickey Smith put in an unexpected appearance. Pete had retreated to his study once he had brought an excited Tony back from school. He had ordered the close-down of the dimension cannon project and was overseeing the final details. Mickey had been informed but not as to the reason why. Jake had been in charge of the actual dismantling and destruction of components, they didn't want it getting into the wrong hands.

Mickey had been away, Pete had sent him on a special mission, mainly to distract him from the fact Rose had not come back with them and to stop him preventing the project close-down, Mickey would have fought for it to remain in operation even though he knew it could lead to Rose leaving for good one day. He hadn't been told Rose had found someone and was living with a police detective, let alone he was the Doctor's twin.

So Mickey had got back just after Pete had left and knowing he was always welcome at the Tyler residence, had made his way over just as they were about to all sit down for dinner. Things were not to go down well. Pete had just left his study when he was Mickey being let in.

"Pete, why didn't you tell me she was back? You never gave me time on Monday when you rang and sent me off to Cardiff. Why was I even needed there? Haven't we got adequate people already there? That Gwen Cooper gave me a real hard time, saying I was muscling in on their territory, thanks for that."

"Ah, Mickey, yeah, I forgot to tell her you were coming and I was on my way back from seeing Rose. Still, I take it all went well?"

"Yeah, now where's Rose?"

"Mickey, hold on. I didn't say anything because well, she still hasn't got her memory back yet, she's only just arrived today."

"What? She doesn't remember anything? At all? Let me see her, she'll know me."

"Mickey, she doesn't even remember Jackie, Tony or even me. I've told her what she needs to know but there is one person she knows."

Mickey braced himself at the thought it wasn't him and all the hard work he had put in trying to get her to go out with him again had been to no avail.

"Go on then, who does she remember? Jake?"

"No, it's not a case of her remembering anyone, it's someone she met, where she had her accident. The police detective who was with her at the hospital, she's become attached to him and they're, 'erm, shall I say together?"

"What? How did that happen? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know. She was thinking of coming back to me Pete, what am I going to do? She's home to stay though isn't she? Maybe she'll start to remember."

"No, she's going back with him I think. From what I saw of them earlier, they were all over each other. She's having to bluff her way through knowing Tony so don't you go saying anything to him, he doesn't know. You can come in if you're sure you want to, just don't say anything to Rose about her choice in men."

Mickey couldn't decide. His hopes of Rose taking him back were gone plus he had just come back to Torchwood to find Jake supervising the last of the dismantling of the dimension cannon. He couldn't even go slip through there and disappear. Now he had to stand by and watch Rose with a stranger, a police detective. When did she ever show any interest in a man since she came here? He'd had to keep hers and Jackie's secrets along with his own for fear of them being found out.

He prepared himself and followed Pete into the dining room but was not prepared for what he was about to see. Rose, sitting next to Alec, smiling at him and watching as he helped her young brother cut up his meal. Jackie was keeping a watchful eye on him, pleased he seemed to get on so well but since it had emerged the man had a daughter, it must just come natural to him.

Alec looked up as Mickey and Pete walked into the room. Mickey stood with his mouth open, thinking that the Doctor had somehow made it through the void. He just greeted Rose instead.

"Hi Rose, how've you been?"

"Oh, you must be Mickey then?" Rose observed, looking at him in his jeans and t-shirt and wondering why she had been dreading meeting him, Alec definitely had nothing to worry about in the boyfriend department.

"Well yeah, who else would I be?" He observed Alec, who had now turned his full attention to Rose.

Alec had been entertaining Tony while Rose had gone to unpack for both of them and got changed, disappointed he couldn't sneak away from the boy to go watch Rose getting changed and having a quick snog, well maybe not that quick.

Alec got up and turned around to Mickey. "I'm Alec Hardy, good to meet you Mickey."

Mickey put his 'I don't care who you are, you stole my potential girlfriend' face on. How could he possibly look like the Doctor? Pete had warned him not to say anything.

Mickey found a seat and an extra place had been set by the serving staff as Mickey sat down with a huff.

Jackie broke the silence. "What you been up to Mickey? Did Pete tell you what happened?"

Tony interrupted them. "Mickey, Rose's new boyfriend's a policeman, he brought me a remote control police car, will you play with me after dinner?"

The detective had already won over the youngest member of the Tyler family.

"Maybe Tony. So are you staying Rose?"

Rose hadn't told Tony she was leaving again so soon, she wasn't very happy to have the subject brought up for her.

"Rose, you're not leaving again are you?" Tony asked.

"Well Tony, I'm only here for the weekend to get some things. I'm going to be staying with Alec for a while, I live near the sea now."

"Really? Can I come down?"

Rose laughed. "It's a bit cold, why don't you wait until it starts getting warm again? Maybe mum and dad can bring you for a visit?"

Tony sat back in his chair. "But that's a long time Rose. Will you be here for Christmas?"

Rose looked at Alec, he nodded. He couldn't keep her away from her family. "Yeah, we'll both be up for Christmas." She smiled at Alec.

Mickey knew he was already defeated but to bring up the subject about him looking like the Doctor, what would it do to her? It would surely bring Jackie Tyler down on him.

Mickey left after playing with Tony for a while, Rose and Alec were sat on the sofa, Alec's arm around her, watching Tony with his new remote control car.

"Good choice Alec, I think that will make you very popular with him," Rose smiled.

Mickey wasn't too pleased about it, now he would never get Rose back. This Alec Hardy had taken advantage of her situation and wormed his way in. Of course Rose was going to be infatuated with the bloke, he was the only one she actually knew and had the advantage. Tony even wanted Alec to read him a story at bedtime, which Alec was only too happy to do to keep in favour with Rose's mother.

Once Alec came back down again, he found Rose watching TV with her mother and sat beside her, snuggling up to her.

"I'm going to go talk to Pete, ok darlin'?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Rose just kissed his cheek and whispered an 'ok' back to him.

He found Pete back in his study and knocked on the half opened door.

"Can I talk to you about Rose?"

"Sure, come on in. What's on your mind Alec?"

"I'd like to know how involved Rose was recently with that Mickey, he seemed rather off with me."

"He was hoping she would take him back. Since Rose came here, she never went out with anyone and he was getting her to start going out again. He had planned on asking her to be his girlfriend again when she came back from Exeter."

"Right, he must have been disappointed then, thinking I had stolen her away from him. I take it you didn't tell him about me when you came back?"

"Never had chance really, he went on a mission for Torchwood. I sent him so he wouldn't ask any awkward questions and drive down to Broadchurch and upset Rose. We all must protect her now and I know a lot of is resting on you and I wouldn't blame you if you bailed out, I know I'm asking a lot of you but you're the only one she really trusts, well apart from maybe Tony."

"I know what I'm taking on Pete, I'm up for it. This last week things have gone really well, we're even talking of buying a house together, we can't stay in that chalet forever, it was only to get me out of the hotel."

"Well Rose seemed to like it but it isn't practical for the two of you. Let me take care of the house Alec, you find something you both like, let me know."

"Thanks, I'll pay you back. I could get a mortgage but Rose reckoned that we could maybe pay it back as rent. She's warming to the idea of having a rich stepfather."

"How's she been on that score? Has she accepted everything so far? Has she asked you any questions? I don't want anything back, Jackie keeps reminding me I can't take my money with me, it will be Rose and Tony's some day. If it wasn't for Rose, I would have had no-one to leave it to, I wouldn't have a family at all."

"She's been quiet about it, I expect it's just sinking in. I'm sure that she'll get used to it. I just don't want it to seem that we're taking advantage."

"I know you're not and it will be difficult for Rose to accept, especially since she has two versions to contend with, the real story and the invented one. It takes us all our time to keep up with it, never mind her. Can I trust you on something Alec?"

He got up and closed the door. "The night the Cybermen invaded, Rose was here with her friend. She had found out that I was still alive here and wanted to see me, Mickey told me. She wanted to tell me before she left but I walked away, rejected her. I felt guilty Alec, so when we found out the Cybermen had crossed to her world, I wanted to put it right so bringing her and her mother here was me repaying her, saying sorry for not wanting to get close to her the first time. You have no idea how much it pained me to have to hide her."

"I can imagine it can't have been easy to do that but you had to keep her safe."

"Yes and I'm passing that on to you now, you have to keep her safe but if she gets her memory back, I don't know how she will react to you."

Alec looked worried. "You mean that she'll remember her ex boyfriends, Mickey and that Doctor? We've talked about that, she said I'm the one who was there for her. What else do you mean?"

Pete didn't know how to put this, tactfully that was, without having Alec take the next train back to Broadchurch and leaving Rose broken-hearted again.

"Do you believe everyone has a double Alec?"

Alec smiled. "Do you mean in this world or the alternate one?"

Pete smiled back, it was worth the risk if the man really did love Rose and she was in no position to make any comparisons in her present state.

"Well, I was Rose's real dad where she came from, Jackie was the double of my first wife and Mickey, well he took the place of a Ricky Smith, who was a member of the group that helped us defeat the Cybermen that night but Rose was never born here, as you already know. That leaves you Alec, you had a double on Rose's world, well maybe more than one and the man she left behind, the man she loved, he could have been your identical twin. Plus she told me he looked like an actor, on both worlds. I just don't want you to find out when she gets her memory back, that you'll think she wanted to be with you because you look like him and her feeling guilty she was attracted to you and her walking away. Whether there's another Alec Hardy on her world, that I don't know. Do you want proof?"

Alec swallowed, it was a bit hard to take in but he couldn't blame Rose, she had no idea but how did it make him feel? He tried to make light of it.

"So this actor, I think I know the one, he's Scottish as well. I suppose she liked him? Seriously though Pete, I don't know what to make of it. If she hadn't had that accident, we would never have even met but I can't leave her just because of that. She promised me that if she started remembering, she would try and put it all behind her. I believe her. She didn't know I looked like him."

"Good man. Now let me show you this." Pete clicked on the video, taken that fateful night, where it had captured Rose and the Doctor posing as serving staff. The Doctor was laughing at something but Rose had a serious face. Alec thought he was looking at himself, several years ago.

Alec watched the Cybermen kill the then president and everyone was running around, screaming. Pete ended the video.

"Sorry Alec, it's painful for me to watch too. I didn't want to come back here but I had to carry on with my life, get my company back from Lumic, it wasn't that difficult since everything was dissolved. I took Mickey and Jake on, Jake was one of the group I told you about, Ricky was killed and Mickey just stepped in to take his place. How do you feel about it Alec?"

"I don't know. I guess I was used to looking like an actor but the man Rose left behind? I think it would have been easier if it had been the actor."


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie had taken advantage of Alec leaving the room. "Mickey seemed upset Rose, he was going to ask you to go out with him again."

"Well I'm sorry but how can I? I don't even know him any more and just how much did I know him, before all this happened?"

"Well you didn't know Alec either did you but you soon got to know him. You grew up with Mickey and you were finally settling down, starting to go out again. I don't know why you can't accept that."

"Because this is all strange to me, you, Pete, Tony, this house. If Pete hadn't insisted I carried no ID with me, you would have found me sooner but it wouldn't have changed the way I feel about Alec. He helped me, he took me in when the police were going to dump me in a hotel or maybe worse, just leave me in a cell until someone claimed me. He didn't have to do that and maybe if my life hadn't been covered up, someone would have known who I was."

Jackie relented. "I've told him about that Rose, he won't do it again. You owe some sort of explanation to Mickey."

"About what? What am I supposed to explain to him? I thought I had made it obvious that I'm with Alec now. What difference would it make? Do you want me to apologise to Mickey and say hey sorry but I found someone else and I don't remember you? You said I was only thinking about taking him back, maybe I would have decided against it. Do you want me to compare him to Alec 'cos if you do, there is no comparison. I don't know what Mickey was like but if appearances are anything to go by, well I'm sorry but there is no contest, Alec wins, hands down."

"That's not fair Rose, if you don't remember Mickey but I know what you two used to be like, back on our own world. You left him then too, to go chasing after that Doctor."

"Yeah, you told me. It's not my fault if he chooses not to give up. Alec won't tell me what Pete told him though, he says I'm best not remembering, that some of it was painful but I get the part where I lost the Doctor, he said that would be the most painful. It must have been really bad."

"It was Rose, believe me, it affected everyone. You were stubborn though, you didn't leave him without a fight."

"Good but now I have to put that behind me and concentrate on the man I've got now. Alec's a good man and he had a tough time."

"You'll make a good pair then, if you're determined to stay with him no matter what I say."

Alec came back into the room and sat beside Rose and whispered, "Ready for bed Rose?"

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. She hadn't realised what time it was or how tired she was and she really wanted to show him a new nightdress she had bought while she had been out and was saving it for him.

"Rose, before you go, just be warned that Tony likes to come and wake you up so if you two are sharing, best not let him see. I'd put the catch on the door although Pete doesn't like them being used."

"Why not?"

Jackie looked flustered. "Something that happened, before we came here but I suppose if you're not on your own, it doesn't really matter." She looked at Alec as if to say she knew they were sharing.

Jackie had never allowed either the Doctor or Mickey to show any kind of signs they were going to her room or sneaking in a quick snog while she was in the kitchen. Mickey had got booted out before she went to bed and the Doctor had never even tried to her knowledge but who knew what they got up to in that blue box of his.

Rose showed Alec the way to her old room she had been led to earlier, his things being hung in the wardrobe. "So are you going to the football with them tomorrow? Only I thought I'd go shopping with my mother if you were?"

"Rose, we haven't got the room at the chalet for all your things. If you bring a load of stuff back with you, you'll have to leave them in the case until we get somewhere else. I spoke to Pete, about buying a place, it sort of came up."

Rose put her arms around him. "Really? What did he say?" She reached up to kiss him.

"He just said to find somewhere we liked, if you still want to move in with me on a permanent basis."

"If you can put up with me, once I get my memory back, you may not like me any more."

Alec looked at her. "Is that what you think Rose? Do you really believe it will make any difference to me once you start to remember? I know it's not easy for you Rose, I really do but don't think you're going to have me running away. It will take a lot more than that, ask Pete. He just told me the rest of it and do you know what?"

Rose kissed his cheek. "What Alec?"

"I'm still here, there's nothing left that I don't know and when you do remember, I realised it wouldn't make me leave you, for anything. Have you made your mind up yet?"

"No, I'll talk to Pete tomorrow. Right now, I bought something for you."

She grabbed something out of the drawer and ran off into the bathroom, giggling. Not closing the door properly, she threw her trousers, her top then her bra out of the door, Alec watching with a smile on his face.

"It's all very well hiding in the bathroom Rose but you do strip in front of me you know."

"Yeah but it's more fun this way. Come here Alec."

Alec had stripped to his boxers and got up off the bed. Rose handed him her red satin knickers and he fingered them. "Thanks Rose but these won't fit me and they're not my colour."

"Very funny Alec, they were only to demonstrate I won't be wearing anything under this." She appeared in the doorway.

Alec whistled. She was wearing an almost see-through red chiffon nightdress with a plunging neckline, figure-hugging and showing her curves.

He put his arms around he waist, pulling her close.

"You do know I'm going to take that off you, don't you Rose?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Yes Alec but I like getting dressed for you. Do you like it?"

"Yes and I have something for you too."

He went to his holdall and brought out a small gift wrapped box. He had called at a shop on his way home on Thursday night, keeping the package hidden. He handed it to Rose.

"I like the perfume you've been wearing Rose but I bought this for you, I didn't know if you'd bought any more for yourself but this was very expensive, I hope you like it."

Rose opened the box to find a small bottle with an old-fashioned atomiser and it did look very expensive. She sprayed just a little onto her neck on both sides. It was very strong.

"I asked the assistant what she recommended for my very special, very beautiful girlfriend who has expensive tastes. She said this works every time."

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her bum and making sure she had left nothing on underneath. Satisfied, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed and lay her down as he had pulled the bedclothes back already. He kneeled over her and began kissing her exposed skin, pulling the straps down and smelling the new perfume. He had made a wise choice and it was worth ever penny he had paid. If he thought her other perfume had got them into trouble, he hadn't any idea what they were in for.

The next morning, after a leisurely breakfast, Pete took Rose into his study, wanting to talk to her on her own without Alec, who was playing with Tony.

"Rose, you were so headstrong and determined before all this and now, you're depending entirely upon Alec. I now he's a good man Rose and he loves you, even though you've only known him a short time but only you can make this decision. If you do remember, you'll be annoyed at yourself for letting someone else make it for you or for someone influencing you. What's it to be Rose? You knew this was coming. Do you want to know the truth, who you were and what you did and more importantly, your relationship with the Doctor."

She did know this had been coming and it was painful to think about it. She had depended on Alec and he had been there for her but how would she have reacted if she had her memory? She didn't think she would change her mind about him once she remembered but she could begin to hate him for persuading her she didn't want to know.

"I wish I could tell you. I know you've told me enough already and you've left the worst parts out like the reason I'm here. I know you had to bring mum and me here, for reasons you won't tell me, why won't you just say without me deciding for myself?"

"The reason you're here Rose, like I told you, it wasn't pleasant for you or your mother. Mickey chose to stay here. You came once before and went back, Mickey stayed because he saw you were in love with the Doctor and he knew he couldn't return with you. You went back and from what your mother told me, you travelled with the Doctor. You got here by accident. Then something terrible happened, we found out what was happening on your world and crossed over to help. You and your mother were in immediate danger and I brought you here. You went back to help the Doctor and I went after you, just in time and brought you back then the walls of the universes closed, you broke down because you couldn't get back to him."

Pete stopped to see her reaction. "You were devastated Rose, you cried for a long time and slowly accepted you were stuck here. It was easy to hide your mother and Mickey but we had to invent that story about you. Something happened here and as a result, anything not of this universe was not welcome, you would have been at the very least put in prison, for life, all of you and I couldn't allow that and my status and making myself head of Torchwood enabled me to cover for you."

"But why me, mum and Mickey? Wasn't the whole of my own world in danger? Why did you choose to save us?"

"You're just like your mother Rose Tyler. Because the first time you and the Doctor were here, you saved this world and tried to save the other Jackie so I owed you for that though bringing you here risked everything, I couldn't leave you to face the alternative."

"What was that?"

"This is what you have to decide Rose. If you want to know the rest. You and your mother had nightmares about it for weeks. You used to wake up crying out for the Doctor every night, you couldn't accept you could never get back and you'd never see him again. Your mother used to wake up too, though she wasn't as bad as you, that's how we finally realised we needed each other but there was nothing neither of us could do for you. You were alone and Mickey tried to comfort you but you wouldn't let him. You already know he tried to get you back. That was seven years ago."

"So the last seven years of my life here, I've been miserable and trying to get back to where I belong to find him? Now I've been given a chance to forget about it and have a life with Alec, if he'll have me. Some choice that is. What would the old me do about it?"

Pete laughed. The old Rose wouldn't even be having this conversation, she would have made him tell her but she wasn't that same person. Parts of her past were missing and Pete didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. In some ways it was good, forgetting what had happened but she would always be wondering what she had missed but would remembering her love for the Doctor tear her and Alec apart? Even with Alec's own assurance he was ok with it, that some part of her would always wonder, she loved him and he could live with that.

Rose sat back in the chair. Pete daren't even show her the footage from that fateful night. She would see how she used to look at the Doctor, how he looked exactly like Alec and she would surely run away and never want to see him again. She would also see the Cybermen and remember almost falling into the void.

"I can't help you Rose, as much as I want to. It's up to you. Do you want to talk to Alec about it? I just don't want you blaming him if you decide to be told and you hate him for encouraging you. I can go get him."

"It will affect him as well as me, won't it?"

Pete nodded. He knew Alec was strong enough to take it but Rose wasn't.

"If I find out and I tell Alec to leave, what will I do? I can't hurt him, he's been everything to me these last few days. Can you ask him to come in and let me talk to him for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Pete went to find Alec, who was in the kitchen with Tony. "Rose wants to talk to you Alec. She's about to make her mind up."

"Can I come too Dad?" Tony asked.

"Sorry son, this is grown-ups talk, Rose will come and see you in a minute."

Tony looked at his dad then at Alec. "Is Rose making her mind up about living at the seaside with you Alec?"

Alec couldn't lie to the boy. "Yes Tony, she is. Don't worry though, we'll come back and see you all the time and you can come down and see us."

"Ok. Rose told me she doesn't like the sea. She said it reminds her of Bad Wolf Bay."

Alec looked at the boy. "Is there something you've not told me Pete?"

"Alec, I couldn't risk it, if you mentioned it to Rose. Tony, be a good boy and don't mention this to your sister. Ok?"

The boy looked at him, he was used to keeping secrets in this house. "Ok Dad, I know Rose gets sad sometimes."

"Then what's Bad Wolf Bay to Rose? Tell me."

Pete led Alec out of the kitchen. "It was where the Doctor found a gap between the universes and said goodbye to Rose. He could only send a projection of himself, the gap was too tiny to get through. Rose was heartbroken because he never got to tell her he loved her. That was the worst day of her life and when she got back, that's when we came up with a way to try to get her back but she was never allowed to use it until we were sure we found the right universe and the right time to coincide with her leaving."

"Right, so if you ever do, she'll leave?"

"She would have done but I've closed the program down – for good. There's no way back now. I did it for her own good, she has the chance of a life here now, with you."

"She probably won't thank you for it Pete but I'm grateful you did. I want to give her a life with me if she'll take it. She promised that if the Doctor ever came back, she had already chosen me but it was always in the back of my mind that she wouldn't be able to keep her word."

"I think she would have done Alec. I know she loves you and even though she doesn't remember you look like him, something has drawn her to you."

"Well let me talk to her, see what she's decided. It's probably my fate as much as hers. If she stays with me in Broadchurch, will you still support her?"

"You know I will Alec. I can find her something to do from home."

"Thanks. The moment of truth awaits."

Pete smiled. "For all of us Alec, for all of us.

Alec walked into Pete's study and put his arms around Rose as she got up and then kissed her. "We have a decision to make Rose. You're not in this alone and I was wrong to leave it up to you. It's both our fates. No matter what you decide, I'm behind you."

"Pete just told me some more of it, how I actually got here. Something tells me this will affect everyone, not just us and I can't keep covering up for Tony's benefit so he'll have to be told that something happened and I don't remember things and it's not that I don't love him."

"He knows something is wrong, I've just been talking to him, he knows you're sad about something, he's very astute."

Rose smiled and sat back down on the leather sofa, still holding his hand.

"I'm going to let it come back to me on my own and I'm going to need you more than ever because when I do, you'll have to tell me if I'm right and stop me for doing something stupid like blaming you and Pete for not telling me. Ok?"

Alec smiled. He could live with that.

"So if I remember I was in love with someone before I met you, remind me why I love you so much and don't let me push you away, not ever because I do love you Alec. I don't know what I would have done without you since my accident. If I wake up with nightmares about things, wake me up and tell me it's only a bad dream and if I say I don't love you as much as I did the Doctor, tell me I'm an idiot and you were the one that was there for me, that you're the one who chose to stay with me, no matter what."

"I get it Rose, don't worry, I'll give you a kick in the arse if you say you don't love me as much because I know something you don't."

"What's that Alec?"

"I'm not telling you, remember? You can't ask me any more questions, I'm putting a deniability clause on everything. All information I was given by Pete is now embargoed, not for release."

Rose pretended to hit his arm.

"So you're going to hold out on me, entirely?"

"Yes. You can ask as many questions as you like but you're not getting any answers until you answer mine."

"Oh and what questions will they be?"

"That you genuinely remember something, you'll have to tell me first and I'll tell you if you're right or not though I may have to consult with your mother on some points, since Pete missed out on some of it. So do we have a deal?"

Rose smiled, that smile that made him melt and he knew they were going to be ok.

"Deal but I may resort to unethical methods to get you to talk."

"I'll just resist, I'm a detective Rose, you won't get anything out of me."

"Care to place a wager on that, DI Hardy?" she asked, putting her hand up the front of his t-shirt.

"No playing dirty Rose, it won't work."

"Want to bet on that too?"

"I'm not taking any bets Rose so don't even try. My mind is made up. You'll have to provide me with concrete evidence you genuinely remember something, it's non-negotiable."

"Well I'm not promising I won't even try to get something out of you."

"I'll enjoy that but it still won't get you anywhere."

"So you're not going to stop me from trying then?" Her hand went further up, rubbing across the hairs on his chest.

"Well maybe only in Pete's study, he may be recording this."

She pulled her hand down quickly. "Never thought of that. It won't stop me in the bedroom or when we get home."

"Never doubted it, I'll be ready for you."

"I bet you will." She reached over and kissed him. "Best go tell them then, he can explain it to Tony. You going to the football with them?"

"Actually, I'm taking Tony on my own, with your mother's permission of course. Then I'm taking him to the nearby fast food chain though I doubt I'll be eating there. Why don't you come down and join us or do you want to come to the match with us?"

"Nah, you and Tony enjoy yourselves, he'll have to get use to you if you're sticking around."

"Aye, I guess he will. I'm afraid you're rather stuck with me Rose Tyler, I know all your little secrets."

"Well hopefully not for too long, you have the advantage over me."

"Quite right too."

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

Christmas soon came around and they prepared to set off to London loaded up with presents. Alec was getting annoyed at the amount of traffic so Rose had made him stop and calm down and insisted on driving the rest of the way. Rose had been back to the hospital. Alec was worried her headaches weren't subsiding but they were assured nothing else was wrong and they would ease off and her memory would come back.

Rose tried constantly to get some clues to her past out of Alec, he never budged despite her desperate ways of getting him to talk which could be classed as torture but he enjoyed every second of it. Alec's fear of losing her soon subsided as their love for each other grew, they had found a house on the cliff and Alec could still walk to work. He got offered a transfer but turned it down because they had settled in the town, a far cry from when Alec had arrived and taken an instant dislike to the town and the people who lived there.

Rose stopped taking precautions and the following June after they met, Rose discovered she was expecting a girl as she had insisted on knowing what she was having despite Alec's protests. During that time, Rose got the odd feeling something seemed familiar from her past, she would get an idea and talk to Alec about it but he'd end up asking his future mother-in law who also had no clue and had told Alec she didn't know what Rose had got up to when she'd been travelling, neither of them mentioning to Rose that her travels had been rather unconventional and were in time and space, not earthly and Rose was non the wiser.

After giving birth to a healthy baby girl the following year, Rose was no nearer discovering who she was or about her past life and Alec said it was just as well because he loved her just the way she was and took their new daughter to meet her uncle Tony and her grandparents. Alec took her out one night to see a show and have dinner, staying in town at a posh hotel Pete had treated them to, which overlooked the spot where Rose, Mickey and the Doctor had first landed in this world. Alec took Rose out onto the balcony, ordered some champagne and asked her to marry him.

Handing her a glass of champagne, Alec leaned her against the balcony partition and popped the question.

"Rose Tyler, I know you still don't know quite who you are and I don't care. I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you and Cassie because I love you both so very much. I never thought I would have another family so Rose, will you be my wife, please?"

"Alec, I love you too and you gave me my life back and not knowing things, especially now, well it's ok, maybe I'll never know but I know one thing is clear."

"What's that Rose?" he asked, kissing her neck and smelling her old perfume she had insisted on wearing that evening and he already knew it was going to lead to trouble and he was done for if she asked him any awkward questions.

"You, no-one ever stood a chance against you, why would I even want to try? Yes Alec, I want to be your wife. We've both had a fresh start and now we have Cassandra, I hope we're not going to stop there."

"I'm almost forty now Rose, best not waste too much time. I anticipated your response and it's all been arranged, Sunday afternoon, Pete hired a river boat and a registrar, the invitations have gone out, just a few close friends. Tony can be pageboy, Jake's going to be my best man and Pete will give you away. Once the boat's set sail down the river, we'll have the reception, we'll get married on deck."

"But Alec, you hate the water, you told me, how will you cope with a river boat trip?"

"I've got you, you'll keep me safe. I'm putting myself in your hands, just like you did with me when you woke up in hospital after your accident, now we're even."

"Alec Hardy, you're just full of surprises."

"Well that's as may be but you started it."

"What do you mean?"

"You said your name was Hardy, the day you were in hospital and you keep wearing that damn irresistible perfume that gets us into trouble, in case you'd not noticed."

Rose giggled. "Yeah? It does keep doing that doesn't it, especially when you're so impatient after that time of the month."

"Well you keep putting that perfume and your sexy underwear on, you know what it does to me. You don't help in that matter you know."

"Ok Mr can't keep it in his shorts, now's your chance to resist me, you know it's that time again, see if you can wait another night or two. Wait until our wedding night"

"Now you're torturing me again, you know I can't, I saw what you were wearing earlier when you got dressed."

"Alec, protection only works when I start taking it you know and if we were at home we'd compromise."

"But we're not at home and this is no ordinary night Rose, you said you'd marry me."

"I know but let's just wait another couple of nights, on our wedding night, it will make it special and I won't start taking anything, see what happens. I know Cassie's only two months old but like you said, we don't want to wait too long. So what do you say?"

He kissed her neck. "You drive a hard bargain Rose Hardy."

"Don't you forget it Alec Hardy and you can't call me that yet, not officially. Don't I get an engagement ring?"

"It's going to be a short engagement Rose, you still want a ring?"

Rose nodded so he went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Well I suppose you'd better have this then."

Rose held out her hand and he placed the ring on her finger.

"Now I know who I am Alec and as for my past life, this one started when I met you. I'm Rose Hardy and I live in Broadchurch with my soon to be husband and our daughter."

"That's what I always thought Rose."

The End!


End file.
